Just Friends
by pixiewriter87
Summary: Alice and her best friend Jasper are just friends. But are their family and friends right when they suggest that there is more to their friendship than they care to admit. What happens when Jasper's and Alice's friendship is put to the test?
1. Chapter 1 Every Morning

**Title: Just Friends**

**Disclaimer: **So yea, Twilight is not mine. Lawsuit totally not worth your time.

**Chapter 1: Every Morning**

_Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned as my alarm woke me from my recurrent dream. I never tried to put too much stock in my dreams. It's not as if I can see the future or anything. I can only hope that things will work out the way I would like them to.

I sat up stretching out my muscles from their slumber. As I passed my window to my closet I looked across the way to see him sitting on his bed in just pajama pants reading a book. I smiled watching him, hoping he'd look up. Shaking my head, I continued to my closet. After I got dressed and did my hair, I started on my make-up.

"ALICE, breakfast is ready!!!" My older brother shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I turned to look out my window once more, but he wasn't there anymore. _Oh well. I'll see him at school, right?_

I raced downstairs to get breakfast before Emmett ate it all.

"Morning, everybody!" I said cheerfully as I grabbed a plate. I used my fork to transfer some French toast that Mom made to my plate smothering them in syrup. I hummed softly as I got a glass of orange juice and settled down at the table with my two brothers.

"You're in a good mood this morning, Alice." Edward observed in a quiet tone.

"Awww, was Jasper sitting in the window for you again, Alice?" Emmett teased. I flushed slightly at that. My brothers loved to tease me about my 'relationship' with my best friend.

"Emmett, it's not like that. We're just-"

"_Friends_. Yea, I've heard it a million times, and I am sorry to say little sis that I just don't buy it. You two should just make out and get it over with. You are driving the rest of us crazy." Emmett stuffed his face, as per usual, with more than enough French toast. Determined not to let him affect me, I just shook my head and continued my breakfast.

Edward got up and washed his dishes before grabbing his things and headed to his Volvo. He always left before me and Emmett so he could pick up his girlfriend, Bella.

About 10 minutes later, Emmett was finally ready to leave. "Alright, short stuff, lets boogy." He grabbed his keys and bounded out to his car where Rosalie was probably already waiting…with Jasper.

When I finished my last minute make up touch-up, I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out to the Jeep trying to keep my heartbeat steady. '_He's my best friend. He's dating some bimbo anyways. Just my best friend'_ I chanted silently in my head. I got to the Jeep to see Emmett and Rosalie sucking face as Jasper tried to look at anything but the spectacle his sister was making.

"Morning, Jazz!" I bounced over to him cheerfully.

"Mornin', Alice." He answered with the brightest of smiles. I loved his smile. It lit up his gorgeous face.

"How long have they been going at it?" I asked tilting my head in the direction of our siblings.

He pretended to look at his nonexistent watch just to make me giggle before responding. "About 5 minutes, give or take." I nodded. It _was _my turn to break them up after all.

"Emmett, I want to go to school _sometime_ today." I whined pulling on his arm. He groaned in a 'leave me alone' kind of way, but that only made me pull harder and more often.

He finally detached himself from Rosalie and looked at me. "Now look here, shrimp, just because you wish you and Jasper were doing what Rose and I are doing, doesn't give you the right to interrupt."

I glared at him as my cheeks flushed. Emmett usually wasn't so bold around Jasper, mainly because he was almost positive his suspicions about my feelings for Jasper were right. And as much as I hate to admit it, Emmett is right, but Jasper was my best friend. Besides he already had a girlfriend who was a Not-Alice person. Pulling the time honored tradition, I let my eyes water and sniffled softly.

"You're so mean to me, Emmett. Just forget it. I'll walk." I felt a couple tears, real tears, fall as I grabbed my bag and headed down the street. I heard the three of them call out to me, but not wanting them to see how hurt I really was, I kept on walking before I broke into a run because Emmett would come chasing after me. I didn't even want to look at Jasper, scared that he would figure out my secret and never talk to me again.

Soon enough the Jeep caught up to me and pulled over just ahead of me. Emmett got out and hugged me close. He knew he took the 'Jasper teasing' too far. I could stand it when Jasper wasn't there, but when he was, I hated it about ten times more than usual. I was instantly wrapped up in a big bear hug as my brother apologized.

I looked up at him with an indignant look in my eye. "No more teasing me about Jasper, got it?"

He sighed loudly. "You got it, shorty." I smiled brightly. Emmett rarely used my name and often tried to make things up to me by using affectionate nicknames. For all his muscles and strength, Emmett was the biggest teddy bear I knew.

I climbed into the Jeep, sitting next to Jasper. "You ok, darlin'?" He asked using his Southern accent. He called me darlin' all the time. I just wish it meant something.

"Yea, I'm fine." We continued the ride with him filling me in on how Rosalie chewed Emmett out for teasing us. That was the one thing I liked about Rosalie. Even though she knew I liked Jasper, she left me alone and didn't push me to go after him…maybe because she knows it's a one-sided affection, but I don't know that for sure. Once he parked the Jeep, a girl wearing one of the shortest skirts I've ever seen came up to Jasper's side complaining about how he was late. I noticed how his eyes lost their sparkle once she approached him. I rolled my eyes at her complaining and hopped out of the car. If I remembered correctly _Evelynn_ was Jasper's latest girlfriend, but I had trouble keeping track. Evelynn loved to make sure that I knew Jasper was hers and in no way, shape or form was he mine. I rolled my eyes, murmured a 'See ya later, Jasper' and walked to my locker.

How can I ever tell my best friend that I'm in love with him?

**Jasper's POV**

I woke up earlier than usual this morning. My alarm hadn't even gone off yet…_ 'Oh well. I guess I can get some reading done_.' As I walked to my bookcase I looked out my window to look at the house next door. More specifically for the girl who lived next door, but her room was still dark. She must still be asleep.

I sat on my bed reading for a good hour or so before I once again looked out my window to see the bedroom door open. I sighed heavily. I had missed my best friend. Oh well I will see her soon anyways. I headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I quietly poured some Cheerios into a bowl, adding milk and a little sugar. Rosalie had yet to grace me with her presence.

As I was washing out my dishes, Rosalie came down completely ready and made herself some toast. _'What kind of a breakfast is toast?'_ I shrugged to myself and returned to my room to get ready. I threw on my favorite pair of jeans that are clean enough and a clean t-shirt.

"Jasper, let's go!" Rosalie called from the bottom of the stairs. "Knowing your luck Alice is already done getting ready."

I growled softly at the insinuation…_is it an insinuation when it's true?_ I jogged down the stairs and walked next door to Emmett's Jeep. And surprise surprise he and Rosalie were making out next to her door. I scowled at them, knowing I would need help to pry them apart. _It's her turn anyways. Now where is Alice?_

After waiting about 5 minutes I heard the most wonderful sound in the world. "Morning, Jazz!" Alice was finally here. _'Thank God. I can't take any more of our siblings fondness of sucking face.'_

"Mornin', Alice." I answered with smiling at her. I love her energy. She greets each day with this unfathomable cheery disposition. _'It's no wonder you love her. She's the sun to you.'_

"How long have they been going at it?" She asked delicately tilting her head in the direction of our siblings.

Wanting to make her laugh, I pretended to look at a watch on my wrist, that was forever nonexistent. "About 5 minutes, give or take." She nodded and looked at her brother thoughtfully.

"Emmett, I want to go to school _sometime_ today." She whined pulling on his arm. He groaned in a 'leave me alone' kind of way, but that only made her pull harder.

He finally detached himself from Rosalie and looked at her. "Now look here, shrimp, just because you wish you and Jasper were doing what Rose and I are doing, doesn't give you the right to interrupt."

She turned bright red almost instantly. I felt so bad for her. I glared at Emmett because he knows that Alice and I are just friends. I have a girlfriend on top of all of this. Then to top it all off, Alice started crying. I had to stop myself from holding her close as a boyfriend would. Evelynn wouldn't like that particularly.

"You're so mean to me, Emmett. Just forget it. I'll walk." Alice turned and headed down the driveway.

"Alice!" I called out. My sister and Emmett did the same. I turned to Emmett. "You couldn't keep quiet could you. No need to make lewd comments. We are _just friends._"

"Yea, if you say so." Emmett shrugged his shoulders knowing he had to make things up to Alice and me. Well at least her. I wasn't repulsed by the idea of making out with her, but I had Evelynn. Alice doesn't even like me that way. I'm her best friend. That's it. As we drove down the street Rosalie rebuked Emmett further, only pausing so he could mumble an apology.

It didn't take long for us to catch up to her. Emmett passed her and pulled over leaving his blinker on. Emmett got out and hugged her close. Emmett had never spoken an outright comment like that about her and I. We were running later than usual, and though I knew Evelynn hated this, Alice came first, usually anyways.

As she took her seat next to me, I turned towards her to make sure she was alright. "You ok, darlin'?" I have always called her darlin'. I have never called anyone else that because I see Alice's face when I use it. Evelynn used to always ask me to call her darlin', but she learned to be satisfied with being called baby.

"Yea, I'm fine." She answered, but her voice lacked the usual cheery upbeat tone it had not more than 15 minutes ago. Once we got to school, Evelynn seemed to magically appear at my door complaining about how I was late and had missed my chance to make out with her this morning. I apologized profusely and told her I'd make it up to her later. As Alice left, I heard her murmur 'See ya later, Jasper." I sighed to myself. Whenever Evelynn was around I was Jasper… not Jazz.

I wrapped my arm around Evelynn's waist heading toward the school with the image of Alice's sad eyes imprinted in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2 Realize

**Disclaimer**:  
Stephie, Stephie, yes I'm blue.  
These characters belong to you.  
Although I may have changed the plot,  
that doesn't mean they aren't you lot.  
I hope that you don't object  
because I truly mean no disrespect.

**Author's Note**: For this story to be what I need it to, I made Emmett and Edward twins to make this work. Anyways long chapter to make up for the long time between updates. I use Colbie Caillat's song Realize later in the chapter. I have 11 reviews now. Let's try for 20!

**Chapter 2: Realize**

I examined my paper carefully, making sure I didn't make any stupid errors in my math before I completed my math homework for the night.

"Alice, did you get 42 for the last problem?" Jasper asked me as he looked at his paper.

I checked my paper real quick. "No, I got 27." Uh-oh maybe I missed something. I scanned my paper again looking for errors.

"How in the world did you get 27? The answer should be 42." Jasper still didn't look up from his paper as he worked out the problem. I still couldn't find any errors in my work.

"Jazz, I don't think it's a probable answer. But maybe I did something totally wrong." I started to worry. I thought I had this stuff down. Wait just a second…42…really, Jasper?

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, you horrible horrible person!" He started laughing at my outraged expression. "I thought I had once again proven my ignorance in math, and you were only pulling a _Hitchhiker's_ reference!" He laughed even harder.

"Took you long enough to figure out. Now get over here and show me how you got 27." I loved it when it was just Jazz and me like this. We could tease each other and play like we used to with no raised eyebrows or confused expressions. It was just us. It was perfect…almost anyways. But she had to ruin it.

"_Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are-are_

_You say I'm crazy.  
I got your crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer_"

Jazz flipped his phone open scowling at it either because it was someone he didn't want to talk to or because his ringtone reminded him of the joke Rosalie played on him little over a month ago by changing his ringtone to Britney Spears' Womanizer and then putting his phone's language settings into Spanish. Jazz had yet to find the patience to sit down and figure out how to understand his phone to switch it back to normal…so for now he just scowled at his phone and endured the laughs when his friends heard it. I still got a nice chuckle out of it.

"Evelynn, calm down! I am not cheating on you with Alice. Who told you that?" I heard hysteric murmuring on the other line. "Evelynn, baby, come on now. How many times do I have to tell you Alice and I are just friends?"

He waited for her to respond while he looked at me with 'Evelynn's smile'. It was the smile that never reached his eyes.

"Well, Evelynn, she and I have been friends for a long time. I won't stop hanging out with her just because I'm dating you at the moment." I felt my heart soar when he defended our friendship. He did it at some point with all the girls he's been with, but Evelynn is a little too persistent about getting me out of the way.

The only thing that killed me was that Evelynn had the nerve to accuse Jasper of cheating when she was the one who slept with most of the guys on the football team. Of course that's how they met. Evelynn- the stereotypical cheerleader and Jasper- the quarterback, but of course Jasper is more than a quarterback. Evelynn however is just a cheerleader.

"No, Ev, I have to go, but I will pick you up before the game ok?" He looked over at me and mouthed 'Are you going to come?' I nodded twice. I was Jasper's number one fan. I had yet to miss a game.

"Ok, Ev, see you then. Yea. Ok. Bye." His eyes were still stone cold.

"Jasper, do you want me to meet you there?" I asked looking down at his bed. I could go with Emmett and Rose or Edward and Bella, but no matter who I went with I was the third wheel.

"It might be a good idea this time. You know, so she doesn't freak out?" I looked up at his face hoping to see Jazz replaced Jasper, but Jazz was long gone.

I felt tears sting in my eyes. Refusing to cry in front of him, I murmured an "okay, I need to go" before rushing back to my house. I ran into my room and threw myself on my bed sobbing into my pillow.

A few minutes later, I heard a soft knock at the door. "Alice, it's Edward. Can I come in?"

I sat up brushing my tears away, nodding. He joined me on the bed and pulled me into a hug. He calmed me down without pressing for details. That's the best thing about Edward was that he didn't need to know anything. He was just there for what I needed. For twins, Emmett and Edward were totally different in the way that they took on the 'big brother' role.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Jasper doesn't want me to go with him to the game." I answered quietly.

"But you've never missed a game…ever."

"No, he wants me to go, but he doesn't want Evelynn to freak out about me being around him."

"Alice, you knew that when Jasper started dating your friendship would change."

"Well, I don't want it to change. I love him, and he doesn't even see me." Edward was the only one I had ever openly confessed my love for Jasper to. He didn't make fun or push me to tell Jasper. Although everyone else knew I could still deny it because I was very careful not to admit it.

~*~*~*~*~

**Jasper's POV**

When Alice left, I felt awful. I loved driving her to games and driving her back, but Evelynn is much more sensitive to the Alice subject than any of my past girlfriends. About an hour and a half before the game I decided to go over to the Cullens' and try to make it up to Alice. Even if that meant Evelynn freaked out because Alice came with us.

I knocked on the door lightly before letting myself in. I heard the piano in the living room. It was a beautiful melody, but it was full of emotion. Just as I walked into the room she started to sing.

"_Take time to realize  
That your warmth is crashing down on in  
Take time to realize that I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now

Take time to realize, oh, oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize, this all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you"

Alice had a magical voice, and Edward had taught her how to play the piano very well. She was perfect and deserved only the best.

"_But I can't spell it out for you  
No, it's never gonna be that simple  
No, I can't spell it out for you_

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other

But, it's not all the same, no, it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to, if you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder

Just realize what I just realized  
If you just realize what I just realized  
Ooh, ooh

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now, yeah  
Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh."

I couldn't help myself. "Who needs realize what?" She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jasper!"She looked at me looking slightly mad.

"Alice!" I joined her over on the bench. "Look I didn't mean to overhear something I wasn't supposed to. I was just coming to apologize for hurting you earlier."

"Hurting me? When did you hurt me?" I raised my eyebrow slightly giving her the most skeptical look I knew. She sighed heavily.

"Okay, okay. I understand why you don't want me to go in your car. I just hate that we can't do stuff together because you're dating someone." Is this why she wanted someone to realize something?

"So is that why you want some guy to…" I started in, but her startled expression stopped me.

"It has nothing to do with that, _Dad_. I want to be able to see my best friend, regardless of who he is dating." She looked upset that I was bringing up the fact she doesn't date.

"So there is no guy?"

"Would it matter?" Yes, it would. You're meant for me. Woah. Evelynn is meant for me… Yea.

"Of course not. Why would it?"

"No reason I can think of." She smiled brightly. "But if it makes you feel any better, there is no guy."

"Really?" She shook her head slightly smiling. My heart thumped unevenly. "Umm, I need to head back to my house." Rosalie… Need to talk to Rosalie…Oh my god I'm pathetic.

"Before…we… leave?" She looked at me disbelievingly.

"Meet me at my car. Same time as always."

"Yay!" She gave me her classic hug around my waist, since she was on the short side, and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders pressing a light kiss to her hair. "Thanks, Jazz, you're the best."

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. "Yea, the best…" I need to get a grip. Evelynn…. I am dating ….Evelynn….Alice…..


	3. Chapter 3 I'll Try

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. Now you can read and review!

**Author's Note**: It was pointed out to me that the name of my last chapter was the name of the song Alice sang. Yes, I knew this, and yes I did it on purpose. I have named many a chapter using songs that have been influential to the chapter.

**Chapter 3: I'll Try**

After Jasper left I ran up to my room to get ready for the game. Just as I was finishing getting dressed, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted out as I pulled my make-up out.

"Alice, I was thinking about earlier. If you want you can ride with Bella and I to the game." Edward offered as he came in my room.

"Oh, Edward, Jasper just came over and apologized and told me he was going to drive me."

"Alice, are you sure…"

"Edward, he wouldn't have said it was okay if it wasn't." I looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay out of it." He conceded raising his hands in defeat. "But what did you think about my idea earlier?"

When Edward and I had talked earlier, he had suggested that I sing a song for Jasper in the talent show at the end of October.

"If I do, I have a month to get ready. I don't know if I can put a song together that quickly." I was being honest. Between school, homework, and shopping I wasn't sure if I had enough time to come up with something that wouldn't embarrass me.

"I can help you, if you'd like." Edward was the best older brother ever. I squealed and gave Edward the tightest hug I could manage.

"Edward, you're the best. Can we start this weekend…when you aren't with Bella?" He chuckled softly.

"Sure, when I'm not with Bella or studying my time is all yours." He glanced over at the clock. "You better finish getting ready, or Jasper is going to leave without you."

"Oh! I'll save you guys a seat." I put on a little liner and mascara and was out the door in 5 minutes. Jasper was waiting by his car when I blasted through the door. He started laughing. "Slow down, Alice, you still have 30 seconds to be on time."

"You're so funny." We both got in the car and took off to pick up Evelynn. Once I had gotten into the backseat, Jasper honked the horn twice. Evelynn came out already dressed in her skimpy cheerleading outfit. I rolled my eyes. This was why Jasper was still with her. She showed as much skin as she possibly could, but the only thing he never realized is that other guys appreciated her skin as much as he did, maybe more. I don't know if he has slept with Evelynn, and I don't want to either.

Evelynn smiled at Jasper, but the second she saw me a scowl crossed her face. "Jazzy, what is _she_ doing here?" She pouted as she got in her seat.

"Evelynn, baby, you know I always drive Alice." This was absolutely nauseating. I should have gone with Edward. Seeing Jasper kiss up to a cheating slut killed me.

"But it was supposed to be just you and me tonight."

"Evelynn, please, not now." Jasper was focusing on the road gunning to the school. We got there is 10 minutes easy.

"Alice, I gotta run. Coach will kill me if I'm late." Jasper looked torn at leaving me alone with Evelynn. He gave her a hug, which she followed with a kiss that lasted too long. All I know is that the pavement looked pretty interesting compared to my best friend and his girlfriend pawing each other.

"I'll see you later, Ev. Bye, Alice!" Jasper was gone before I could wish him good luck. Not wanting an altercation with Evelynn I started to head towards the stadium.

"Alice, just a sec." Damn.

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I arrived a little early to the game to keep Alice company, but when we got there, she….well wasn't. I looked everywhere for her, even asked Bella to check the bathrooms. No sign of Alice. I called her phone, and after a while I got her voicemail. Hmmm… Did she and Jasper fight again? I even went down to the field and asked the coach if I could talk to Jasper real quick.

"Jasper, do you know where Alice is?" I asked, my tone a little strained.

"No, I was running late so I had to leave shortly after arriving to get changed. Why?"

"She's not here. Bella and I have searched everywhere."

"But why would she leave?" He stopped a minute. "Oh no. I think I know why she left." Jasper walked over to his girlfriend who was going over the cheers for the night with the squad. "Evelynn, babe, I need to talk to you."

My cell phone started to ring. Emmett. Maybe he knows where Alice is. I showed Jasper my phone as I answered it. He looked at me and mouthed "Alice?" I shook my head.

"Emmett, you haven't happened to see Alice, have you? Bella and I can't seem to find her."

"Yea, I've seen her alright. She's a wreck, but she won't talk about it. She got home about 5 minutes ago. Been trying to get her to calm down before I called you. Rose and I are gonna stay here and make sure she's okay."

"Do you want Bella and I to come back?"

"Nah, man. I got this one. You have fun with Bella."

"You sure? "

"Edward, I'm her older brother too ya know."

"Just don't make jokes or anything. Just be there for her, okay?"

"Rose has got me under control, or at least that's how she put it to Alice. Now go have fun. Hopefully we can get some info before you guys come back."

"Alright, thanks, Emmett. Bye." I snapped my phone shut trying not to worry.

"Is she okay?" Jasper looked really worried, whereas Evelynn looked rather bored.

"No, apparently she's going to pieces. Emmett and Rose are going to stay with her and make sure she's okay."

Jasper nodded, but his frown never left. Evelynn was smiling to herself….that bitch has something to do with this, I know it. Its bad enough she cheats on Jasper and treats him like dirt, but now she's hurting my sister.

"Well I'm going to find Bella, and let her know what's going on. Good luck, Jasper."

**Emmett POV**

I had left Alice alone in the living room while Rose and I went upstairs to call Edward. The call was unpleasant to say the least, mostly because Edward and I tried to protect Alice from ever feeling like this. After I hung up the phone, I heard a beautiful melody with a sad undertone coming from the living room. Rose and I both went downstairs to join Alice.

"That sounds really nice." Rose said as we walked into the room.

"Thanks. I'm going to use it for the talent show next month. All I need is some lyrics, and it will be good to go." She turned around to look at us. Her eyes were red and puffy- her expression oddly peaceful. She gave us a small smile before she turned back to the piano and continued working on the melody.

"Well, we'll be in my room watching TV. If you want to talk, just come up." I offered. It killed me not to know what had her so upset, but Edward was right. Alice would tell us when she was ready.

"We'll even keep it PG just in case you come up, okay Alice? So just come right in." Rose added with a smirk. I nodded, knowing Alice wouldn't go near my room, even if she needed us, if she thought she would be interrupting something.

Alice stopped playing the piano long enough to give Rose a hug before turning to me and giving me the same treatment. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Alice, you are the best little sister I could have ever asked for. You are absolutely amazing, and Jasper is blind for not seeing that."

She pulled back from our hug- her eyes shining with tears, but I knew she understood my meaning. It wasn't mean or teasing. For once I managed to tell her something that she would have expected from Edward.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I fell four reviews short of where I had hoped to be before I updated again, but I did promise to update on Saturdays. So please please please review!


	4. Chapter 4 To You I Belong

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is short, but its serving a particular purpose… The next chapter is going to be the week before the talent show. So it's coming up. I have been careful not to drop obvious hints as to what the song is, but there are some in this chapter. Anyways please review. I love them because they tell me that you guys really want me to continue. The chapter's title is a song from B*witched.

**Chapter 4: To You I Belong**

After Evelynn's little speech before the game on Friday I spent most of the weekend working on my song, asking Edward for some help when absolutely necessary. I was almost done, just perfecting the performance of it and a few fine tunings here and there.

According to Rosalie Jasper was spending his weekend with Evelynn. I missed him, but Evelynn's warning rang clear in my thoughts… I would just have to wait until Monday… when I was _allowed_ to see him again. I sat on my bed and grabbed _The Hobbit_. I had read it before, but it was one of my absolute favorites.

About a quarter of the way into the story I heard a cheery, "Knock, knock!"

"Jazz!" I looked up to see Jasper standing in the door. I bounced over giving him the tightest hug I could mention. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my best friend when I want?" He frowned slightly looking concerned as he lay down on his stomach next to me on the bed.

"I just was under the impression that you were spending the weekend with Evelynn, that's all." I looked at the floor feeling a little dumb.

"Yea, that was the plan…until she found out that I am not in love with her."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Apparently everything. She said it to me, and I told her I was flattered, but I just don't feel that way. I like her…a lot even, but I never get excited about seeing her or anything like that. Not even a slight tightening in the pit of my stomach…nothing deep. I don't want to say something I don't mean."

Whew…I think I'd die the day Jasper fell in love with another girl…

"I did the right thing, right?" Jazz turned to me with a worried expression.

"You did the right thing, Jazz. You should never tell someone something as important as that and not mean it." I smiled at him, hoping I was reassuring him.

"Thanks. So what happened to you the other night at the game? I was worried about you."

"Sorry, but I wasn't feeling well. Must have eaten something funny." Jasper raised an eyebrow basically telling me that he doesn't believe me, but I can't tell him his girlfriend chewed me out.

"Wish you had told me. Edward and Bella were losing their minds looking for you. It's not like you to leave without a word." At least he is going with the story I gave him. Truth or not.

"Evelynn knew I left. She must have forgotten to tell you. I asked her to do so to avoid you worrying." I sighed, that much was true. I did ask her to say that I wasn't able to stay, but I'm not all that surprised she didn't bring it up.

**Flashback**

"_He is mine, Alice. You're just a friend to him…Invisible in all other ways. He loves me…not you. Stop trying to take him from me. In the world of dating your nothing but invisible to him." She sneered at me._

"_You're wrong. He belongs with me. You know nothing about him…you don't even see how much he cares about you…instead you cheat on him with others and disgrace him. It is because I am care for him that I can't tell him of your indiscretions…It would break him. He deserves so much better than you." I scowled at her, fiercely defending my best friend._

"_Yea, he deserves so much better…right. And you think you're better. You aren't pretty, and I'll bet nowhere near as _talented_ as I am…in certain areas anyway."_

"_The benefits of you being a slut. I feel like I've gotten 5 STDs just by standing close to you."_

"_At least I don't hold out for the one person who will never notice me." And I couldn't help but think that for the first time in my experience, Evelynn was right. I mumbled something about not feeling well and headed home hoping to get far away from her before the tears started falling._

**End Flashback**

"Alice?" Jasper was looking at me a little worried… Oops must have spaced out.

"Sorry, was just thinking. I heard you played really well in the game regardless of my disappearance."

"Yea, but I could have played better if my number one fan had been there." He flashed my favorite smile at me. Jazz, what are you doing with someone who doesn't appreciate you?

"Next time…I promise." I butted my shoulder into his jostling the both of us slightly with a faint smile.

**Jasper's POV**

I knew the night of the game once Alice had disappeared that I had made a mistake leaving Evelynn alone with her, but I had hoped that the two would go their own way without saying anything. Evelynn swears nothing happened, but Alice wouldn't have left otherwise….

Most of our weekend together was Evelynn trying to trick me into saying I love her. I feel affection for her. She is a phenomenal kisser, amongst other things, but her catty ways are too much for me. I saw Rosalie go through a bunch of 'Mr. Right Nows' until she realized that she loved Emmett, who had been mooning over her (and made it no secret) for years. Evelynn is my girl of the moment, but I cannot see her becoming more than that… because the position has already been taken. I just wish I knew if she feels the same way.


	5. Chapter 5 Bubbly

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry that this chapter is late, but school work is crazy. I got this out as quickly as possible. Please don't hate me! I hope it's everything you wanted. Next up is the talent show. Big drama. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is not mine…I am just borrowing the characters to have some fun. The title and Evelynn's song belong to Colbie Caillat.

**Chapter 5: Bubbly**

"So what do you think?" I turned to Edward after playing the song I wrote for the talent show. I was nervous as hell. Edward was the musician of the family, and while I thought the song sounded good, it is entirely possible I was dead wrong.

"Alice, that was wonderful, but I have a few suggestions on how to make it better if you'd like." Edward was always gentle in the way that he went about things.

"Hit me with them." I replied, sliding over on the bench to make room for him.

"You've done a really good job, Alice, truly, and given that you don't write music often, I'm impressed. But how about we try this." He took a pencil and made a few note changes and other adjustments. "Now try that, and see what you think."

I played the song through again. It did sound much better. I really hope Jasper understands the underlying meaning in the lyrics.

"Thanks, Edward." I gave him a hug before putting my sheet music away. "You really are the best. Bella's a lucky girl."

"Jasper is a lucky man to have a girl like you care for him so much. We just have to get him to realize it, okay?"

"Okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Jasper's POV**

Evelynn was going crazier than ever, and she was driving me up the wall. She was so insistent on singing in the talent show once she found out that Alice was performing as well, but the only problem is that Evelynn can't hold a note to save her life.

Alice had told me that the song she was performing was of her own composition, but that was all I got out of her. I wasn't allowed to hear the song or know anything about it, and what killed me was that our families knew about it. Rose got a great deal of pleasure teasing me about my lack of knowledge, and I know that Edward and Emmett knew. I was shocked at first that she was leaving me out of the loop, but she was so excited that the first time I'd hear it was when she performed it that I couldn't help but go along with her plans.

The talent show was a week away, and I had to sit through many painful practice sessions with Evelynn while she rehearsed the love song that she was singing- and dedicating to me. That in and of itself made me want to die. Sure a lot of people dedicated a song to a loved one, but they could actually do the song justice. I guess I would just have to appreciate her effort opposed to her actual performance.

Evelynn had started voice lessons once she decided to do this, and every time she had lessons she asked me to go with her, which was where I was now and doing my best not to listen to her murder Colbie Caillat's song.

"It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose-"

"Ouch." The instructor interrupted her for what had to be at least the fifth time in one lesson. "Evelynn, you have to listen to the notes and not overdo it. You get too pitchy. This is your sixth lesson, and I see you every two days. There hasn't been any improvement."

"Look, I think I sound wonderful, and so does Jasper. Right, baby?" She looked at me with a sickening look on her face.

"Evelynn, sweetie, I am not a singer, but I think that you should listen to your instructor. Do you want to embarrass yourself like this?"

"I can't believe you. Every day I see you encouraging that girl, and you can't even support me! You should tell her she can't sing, not me!"

"But Alice has had training. Edward is practically a virtuoso with singing and the piano, and he taught her everything she could pick up. She has the ability to hear her voice and how notes change, but baby, you are just a bit tone deaf. I'm sorry. It hurts me to break it to you that way, but you need to hear yourself compared to Colbie Caillat."

"I can't believe you. If it is so painful, then why don't you just leave?" She was beet red with embarrassment and fury combined. This would not be good for anyone.

"I drove you-" I tried to explain why I hadn't left yet.

"I'll find another way home. I don't want you here. Get out!" I sighed heavily. There was no arguing with her, especially right now. Hopefully Alice is home. I just want to forget about Evelynn for a little while.

I pulled out of the parking lot pressing number 1 for speed dial.

It took 2 rings before I heard a cheerful, "Jazz!"

"Hey, Ali. Are you real busy or is it okay if I swing by when I get home?"

"I guess you could come over." She teased. "Should I tell Mom you are staying for dinner?"

"I dunno. What's on the menu?" I asked her as if what Esme was serving would change my mind or convince me to stay.

"Your favorite: steak and mashed potatoes with a garden salad." She chuckled softly knowing that I was playing around.

"Oh well, then I have to stay, as long as it's not an imposition."

"Oh please, Jazz." Judging by her tone, I could just see her eyes rolling. "Edward has Bella coming over, and I think Rose is coming too. My parents are half expecting you to be here, especially since your parents are away for the weekend."

"Alright, Ali. I'll be over soon."

"Can't wait." I smiled at her happy tone. Alice always made my day better, whether she was aware of it or not.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know! Not a lot from Alice, but I'm hoping you all are getting how conflicted Jasper is with the whole Alice Evelynn dynamic thing-y. Please please please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Invisible

**Author's Note:** Hi, my wonderful readers! I have decided to spice up the week for those of you who anxiously await the next chapter of _Just Friends_ every week. I have made a special blog for weekly chapter teasers. These teasers will be posted either Tuesday or Wednesday, so check out my profile for the link! In addition to getting an earlier update (I know it's only a day early but hey early is early), those of you who have wanted longer chapters got your wish. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight, why on earth would I write fanfiction for it?

**Chapter 6: Invisible**

I finished my sound check for the talent show that was taking place in the auditorium at school later this evening. I had done just fine according to Mrs. Jensen, the coordinator for the event. I am so glad it's at night because my parents will be able to come as well, and aside from Jasper they are the only other ones who have no clue as to what I am performing tonight. I want to surprise them too.

I walked down the hallway to my locker to find Jasper waiting for me.

"Jazz! What are you still doing here?" I hugged him around the middle as I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Is it so bad that I waited for my best friend to get through her sound check so she had company on the way home?" I had had to take my own car to school today because I didn't want to make Emmett and Edward wait after school for me even though I know they would have been happy to do so.

"No, I guess not." I answered before focusing on my locker. "22-28-18." I mumbled as I turned the dial on my lock before pulling it down to get my books. '_Let's see science book, math book, and history book_.'

"Okay, all set. Let's go!" I tugged on his wrist eagerly heading to my car. "You wanna drive this time?"

I knew the answer before I even asked the question and tossed Jazz my keys the second I saw his eyes light up at the prospect.

"You are the bestest most wonderful friend ever." He exclaimed climbing into my car making the necessary adjustments with the seat and mirrors. I loved it when he was happy. His eyes would come light up, and his smile could brighten the darkest of days. Once he was done adjusting he put the key in the ignition and turned on the car. In a flash we were pealing through the streets of Forks listening to my iPod through the radio. We didn't talk much, but we didn't need to. It was nice just to have that comfortable silence where we knew that no words needed to be spoken. Things were easy between us, almost like a second nature.

All too soon we pulled into my driveway. My parents had asked me to ask Jasper if he wanted to join us for dinner, but I had a feeling he had other obligations. I frowned slightly not knowing exactly how to word the question. "You aren't driving with us, right? You gotta drive Miss Priss?"

"Alice…" There was a slight warning in his tone.

"I know. I know, but I can't help it. That girl just doesn't seem right for you. I'm sorry." I used my puppy pout to its full effect.

"Awww, that's not fair, Ali." He laughed briefly trying to look upset with me and failing horribly. "Yes, I need to drive Evelynn tonight. I promised I would."

"Okay, well, I guess I will see you there?" I looked at him, hating the insecurity I felt.

"Ali, darlin', I wouldn't miss it for the world. If anything because of sheer curiosity regarding this mystery song I'm not allowed to know about." He hinted once again that it was killing him not to know what I had been working on with Edward.

"And I still won't tell you." I smiled brightly leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Dad's home so I gotta run. Mom and dad are taking us out for dinner before the show. So I gotta get ready."

"Okay, best of luck tonight, Ali." He smiled brightly at me.

"SHHHHH!!! No, it's break a leg. What do you want me to totally screw up? You never wish a performer luck! That's bad luck." He rolled his eyes at my superstitious belief in good luck versus bad luck.

"Ok, fine then. Break a leg." He smiled slightly as he handed me my keys before walking the 2 seconds it took to get to his house.

"Thanks." I murmured when it was too late for him to hear me. Suddenly I realized I was running a little late. I ran in the house to take a quick shower and get ready for tonight. After I fixed my hair in its normal spiky style I started walking through my closet looking for the perfect outfit.

I finally decided on a cerulean blue dress and a strappy gold sandal along with my family crest choker. (**Pic on profile**) As I put on the finishing touches there was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in!"

"Alice, you look wonderful, dear." Mom walked in to give me a hug.

"Thanks, Mom. I gotta look good tonight. It's important for my act."

"I see. Well your father wants to know if it would be too much of an embarrassment for him to video tape your performance."

"No, I think it's a great idea. If all goes according to plan, tonight is going to be a night I want to remember forever.

~*~*~*~*~Later that night*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner we drove to Forks High, and I started to feel a little nervous. "Edward, when we get there, will you wait backstage with me? I don't think I can be back there alone."

"Bella will be there. She's doing the stage manager thing again."

"I know, but she'll be busy. Please, Edward? Pretty please?" I turned to him with a pleading look on my face.

"Okay, I don't mind. Dad'll save me a seat."

"Of course, son."

"Thanks." I smiled brightly before my nerves disintegrated it into a slight grimace.

"What am I, Alice? Chopped liver?" Emmett asked slightly indignant that I hadn't asked him.

"No, but you've never performed like this. And sports don't count."

"Fine then. Play favorites." He pouted for all of two seconds before smiling again. Emmett really was just a goof. We pulled into the parking lot. No one was her e yet so dad could pick the best seats so that he could use the video camera. Edward and I said goodbye as we used the back entrance to the auditorium to check me in.

Once I had checked in and everything, all I could do was wait. We were five performances in, and I still hadn't been told when I was going on. It was driving me crazy, and my nerves did not help in the slightest. Growling slightly in frustration I spun to face Edward for what seemed to be the millionth time in the past half hour.

"Edward, I'm so nervous. What was I thinking? I can't do this!" I was shaking from nerves. Somehow I managed to swallow about a million butterflies during dinner, and they were now spending a lot of time fluttering around my stomach making me nauseous.

"Alice, listen to me you're gonna be fine. You have practiced this many times. You just need to relax." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me in for a hug.

"What if he doesn't get it?" It was a question I had been struggling with all week. "I mean I can't dedicate it to him specifically. What if Jasper doesn't get that he's 'someone special'?"

"He will. Just calm down. You are gonna be great." I sighed loudly about to voice another worry, but then Bella came over with her headset and clipboard.

"Hey, Alice, I just wanted to let you know that you're up after the next act. You sounded amazing during the sound check. I know you'll do great."

"Thanks." I answered weakly. She leaned over to give Edward a quick kiss before going back to her stage managing duties, her cheeks a little rosier than normal. I looked over at Edward. He had his silly crooked smile spread across his face as he watched Bella walk away. I shook my head at my brother's hopelessness as the next act was announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Ms. Evelynn Williams singing Bubbly by Colbie Caillat." Mrs. Jensen announced as the crowd starting clapping.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend." She paused for a moment to let the music come on. _I wonder what boyfriend she is referring to: Jasper or Mike_.

"_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_."

I winced at Evelynn's pitch range. It was way off for this song. Poor Jasper. Hell even poor Mike. This girl should have never been given a mic.

"_It starts in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go  
_  
_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go  
_  
_But what am I going to say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm_

_And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go  
_  
_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth"_

Bella walked over again. "Alice, you need to come with me. Evelynn is almost done, and Mrs. Jensen is going to announce you." She whispered so Evelynn's performance wouldn't be interrupted, but honestly, I don't think anyone would have minded.

I nodded slightly as my nerves took over full force. Edward pulled me into another hug. "I'm going to sit with the family. Break a leg, sis."

"Thanks."

I followed Bella to the side wing of the stage. I watched as Evelynn finished out her song.

"_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose_  
_The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while._"

The audience slowly started clapping as Evelynn strutted off stage.

"Well, wasn't that …. Breathtaking." Mrs. Jensen was back on stage ready to announce me. "Next we have a promising student singing a song of her own composition while accompanying herself on the piano. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ms. Alice Cullen."

As I heard the audience clap loudly, I took a deep breath and walked to the piano.

~*~*~*~*~

**Jasper's POV**

I watched in anticipation as Alice made her way to the piano that was featured center stage. Luckily enough the Cullens, Rose and I got here early enough to get the best seats to watch Alice. We were sitting front and center in the fourth row so Carlisle could get a good video of the performance.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to someone who is very special to me." _Someone special? _Alice doesn't have anyone special….does she? Just then I feel a punch on the shoulder. I look over at Emmett slightly peeved about an unwarranted attack on my shoulder.

"She's gotta be singin' to you, man." He whispered excitedly as Alice started playing the opening notes. Her fingers lightly caressing the keys.

"Yea ok, Emmett." I whispered skeptically.

Then she looked up slightly as her angelic voice filled the auditorium.

"_She can't see the way your eyes,  
light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_Yeah, Oh."_

Alice cannot be singing this song to me. She doesn't feel that way about me, does she? Have I missed something? No, she would have told me…..right?

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize._

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you."_

As Alice sang her song, I knew regardless of whether it was meant for me or not that Evelynn and I were done. I couldn't deny my feelings for her anymore. I needed to find out if she felt the same and go from there.

_  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible  
(oh oh yeah)_

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile."_

She ended with a soft wistful smile as the audience all rose to their feet applauding her. I cheered for her as she waved to the audience as she floated off stage. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Evelynn beckoning me to follow her. _Better now than never._

I told Rose I'd be back soon and followed Evelynn out of the auditorium. Once we left she started chuckling. "That was just awful, Jasper, wasn't it? Oh, I'm so going to win this. It's so exciting." She whispered gleefully. _At least she's being somewhat respectful….well more so than usual._

"Evelynn, Alice was wonderful. She's been better than anyone tonight." That shut her up quickly. I could see her face turning red.

"Okay, Jasper, I am getting sick of this. You can't have both me and Alice. I hate having her so close to you, and you always take her side on everything. I'm your girlfriend. That automatically puts you on my side."

"Evelynn, I've known her all my life. I will not let anyone disrespect her. I'm sorry you don't like it, but you knew I was friends with Alice when we got involved. This shouldn't have been a surprise, and to be honest I'm tired if you acting so possessive over me."

"You're my boyfriend not hers. I thought that by now I would have drawn you away from her, but no matter what I do she is still there. So either you are with me, or you are with your loser friend. Now choose." She settled her hands on her hips watching me carefully.

I nodded slightly. "You know, Evelynn, I thought doing this was going to be difficult, but you just made it real easy. I choose Alice because she never asked me to decide who meant more to me. We're done." I could've laughed at her shocked expression, but I just wanted to get away from her, so I walked back to my seat to enjoy the rest of the talent show.

~*~*~*~*~

**Evelynn's POV **

He chose her….OVER ME!!! That little bitch stole my boyfriend from me with that god awful song. I stormed away to cool off maybe if I texted Mike he'd meet me for a nice session.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw the perfect opportunity. Alice fucking Cullen getting a drink of water before heading my way.

"I hope you're happy, you stupid bitch." I strode toward her stopping her in front of the staircase.

"What are you talking about, Evelynn?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"Jasper just dumped me because of your stupid song." She looked shocked and had no right to. Jasper is mine, and I'm willing to push all competition out of my way.

~*~*~*~*~

**Bella's POV**

Mrs. Jensen asked me to find Alice and Evelynn as the last act was almost finished, and it was usually custom that all participants stood onstage when the winner was announced.

I had been looking everywhere with absolutely no luck. As I came around the corner of one of the hallways that were sorta close to the auditorium I heard two people arguing followed by a high-pitched scream. I hurried in the direction of the scream, abandoning my task.

Soon enough Evelynn came walking towards me. "Oh, Evelynn, you need to head to the auditorium. It's almost time to announce who won."

"Oh, great. Thanks, Bella, I have to be there when they announce I won." She answered as though it was obvious even though she was the worst tonight.

"Riiiight, um, have you seen Alice? I can't find her anywhere." I saw something flash in her eyes, but it was gone before I could recognize it.

"Yea, she just went downstairs to go to the bathroom, I think. Hope you find her." She quickly strode off. _Well, that's a little weird. She can't be in that much of a hurry._

I walked towards the staircase that would lead to the basement. As I reached the top of the stairs, I saw a figure lying down on the landing. _No, please don't be Alice._

I raced down the stairs to the landing. "No, Alice, what happened? Did you fall?" I waited for a response but got nothing. "Alice? Alice? Oh my god."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket quickly dialing 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"My f-friend fell down a flight of stairs. I found her on the floor."

"Where is the emergency?"

"Forks Highschool."

"Ma'am is your friend breathing?" I noticed Alice's chest was barely moving, but it was a little bit.

"Yes, but it's really shallow." I felt my body shaking as I resisted the urge to move her.

"From what you can see is she bleeding at all?"

"N-no, but she's on her side in an awkward position so I can't tell completely."

"Have you moved her at all?"

"No." I felt my eyes well up with tears. Alice had to be okay. She just had to be.

"That's good. Just leave here there. How old is she, ma'am?"

"17."

"Okay, ma'am, we have units on the way. Can you have someone meet them outside to bring them to her?"

"Yes, but I need to call someone. Thank you for your help." I closed my phone and took a deep breath. I pressed number 1 and then the call button on my phone.

The phone rang three times before I heard, "Bella? Now's not the best time, they are about to announce the winner, but I didn't see Alice up there."

"Edward, I need you to come to the stairway landing that leads to the basement, and bring your family."

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked alarmed by the serious yet shaking tone in my voice.

"I'm fine, Edward. It's Alice. She fell. I called 9-1-1, and they are on their way, but I need to meet them outside."

"No, stay with Alice. My family and the Hales will be on their way. I'll meet the EMTs."

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I'll see you soon." I hung up feeling my tears pour down my cheeks as I took in the sight of my poor friend lying unconscious, and I couldn't do a thing to help.

It wasn't long before I heard my name being shouted by a group of people.

"Down here!" I called looking over my shoulder seeing Dr. Cullen running frantically to us with the rest of the family behind him.

"Is she okay? What happened?" He slipped into 'Doctor mode' quickly and easily.

"I didn't see her fall. I just found her. Her breathing is shallow, but I couldn't move her to see if she is bleeding anywhere that isn't visible. An ambulance is on the way."

"You did everything you could, Bella. Unfortunately, all we can do is wait until help comes."

**Author's Note:** I know! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. But it was going to be a cliffie either way so trust me it's better that I left it here. Anyways the song Alice sings and the name of the chapter needs to be credited to Taylor Swift and her song Invisible. And please don't judge me on the 9-1-1 call. I did the best I could with limited resources. I have never called 9-1-1, and I couldn't do so just for the purpose of this chapter. So please review and keep an eye out for the chapter 7 teaser!


	7. Chapter 7 Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this chapter…yea. It's mostly just setting the board for things to come. I hope you all enjoy it. And please let me know if you all like me posting teasers on blogspot because I've gotten no feedback for using them so I will continue it for another week, and if I still get nothing I am going to stop using them. So please please please let me know if you all are enjoying the teasers because I am essentially doing it for you- my readers.

Anyways, enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. The chapter title is a song from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer Once More With Feeling_- which is also not mine.

**Chapter 7: Where Do We Go From Here?**

**Jasper's POV**

We had been at the hospital for hours. Alice had a mild concussion and was still asleep. Carlisle told us that we just had to wait until she woke up. I kept my head down feeling exhausted.

"Jasper, can I get you some coffee or a soda? Something?" I looked up into Rosalie's concerned gaze. _That's something I don't get to see very often_.

"Nah, I'm ok, Rosalie. Just want her to wake up."

"We all do, bro. We all do." She sighed heavily resting her hand on my shoulder. "Well, I'm gonna go check on Emmett. I've never seen him like this." I watched Rosalie walk down the hall towards Alice's room turning to go to Carlisle's office. I was in there for a while, but I just couldn't handle seeing her like that. I told everyone I was taking a walk but didn't go far…just in case.

~*~*~*~*~*

**Carlisle's POV**

Once Edward had told us that Alice fell, I took off in the direction he told me to. Once Bella filled me on what she did before calling Edward, I felt quite helpless. I didn't want to move Alice without a stretcher and some help because it could've done more harm than good. Since I became a doctor, I had never felt as helpless as I did tonight as I kept watch over my poor baby girl.

Esme and I rode with Alice in the ambulance while Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie followed. The doctor who was seeing to Alice told me nothing I didn't know. Mild concussion….meaning a possible chance that she…_I can't even consider the possibility. It would hurt us all if that happened._

Jasper left a while ago for a walk, but I assume he didn't go far. Alice would be happy to see him once she woke up. _I hope._

Edward hadn't left her side since he got here. It was hard to watch him keep vigil over his precious sister. The guilt was clear in his eyes. I could see it was killing Esme to see him so upset over what happened. What I don't understand is how she fell. I could understand it if it was Bella who slipped, as awful as that sounds, but Alice hasn't fallen since she was 2.

I looked up as the door opened. Jasper slipped in looking worried.

"Rosalie took Emmett to the cafeteria if anyone wants to join them."

Bella who had been sitting quietly in the corner stood up. "Edward, baby, let's go get something to eat. You must be hungry."

"I have to be here when she wakes up. I should never have left her side. This wouldn't have happened."

Bella placed her hands on his shoulders before resting her head on his. "Edward, don't do this to yourself. Alice would slap you silly for it. Now come on, if we go eat now, you'll be able to stay up longer." She pulled him up by the hand leading him out of the room. I whispered my thanks, knowing that Edward would need not only food but a break.

"How is she?" Jasper's eyes never left her face as if willing her to wake up.

"Unfortunately all I can say is that she is stable. Any other problems will come to light when she wakes up."

"Will she?" He turned to look at me- fear etched in his face. "Will she wake up?"

"Jasper, I cannot lie to you. There is a very very small chance she won't wake up, but I know Alice. She'll wake up."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Can I help her at all? Is there anything we can do to help her wake up faster?"

I ran my hand over my face slowly trying to figure out the best answer. "You can try talking to her. Some patients respond to the voices of their loved ones." He nodded again.

"Can I have a moment alone with her? Please?" I nodded and gently lead Esme out of the room.

_If anyone can wake her up, it's Jasper._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Jasper's POV**

I sat down in Edward's chair, leaning over the hospital bed. I took Alice's hand between my own kissing it softly. "Alice? Darlin', can you hear me? Maybe it's better that you don't." I took a deep breath. _I can do this._ "You were wonderful tonight. That song was amazing, and I'm hoping that it meant what I think it means. Alice…..I love you. Please come back to me. Darlin', please wake up for me."

I rested my forehead against her hand trying to compose myself. It killed me that she was hurt. I slowly lowered her hand and my head down to the bed sobbing softly. I couldn't even imagine my life without Alice. She had to wake up soon.

I got up to go to use the bathroom in the room so no one would know about my breakdown. I had to stay strong…for Alice.

I paused for a second before heading back to the comfy chair. Just as I sat down, I heard a soft groan. My eyes snapped to her face. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Alice! Thank God you're awake!" I pressed the call button to get a nurse in. "Alice, everyone will be so happy you're awake. How do you feel?" I sat down taking her hand.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I couldn't breathe or think.

"Uh, I'm going to get your family. Sorry." I pulled the door open before heading towards the cafeteria to find everyone. She didn't remember me. How could she not remember me? As I got to the doors I paused before going in to take a deep breath. How could I tell the Cullens that their daughter didn't remember me and possibly them?

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie had kept me in this damn cafeteria for the past hour trying to convince me to eat. The only thing I wanted to do was sit in Alice's room.

"Baby, I'm not hungry. I just want to see Alice."

Rosalie just shook her head and pushed more food toward me. Somewhere in there Edward and Bella joined us, and a little later Mom and Dad came down.

"How is she, Dad?" I looked up hopeful. He looked up, distress clear in his expression.

"She's stable. But that's all we can tell right now." I sighed standing up to go back.

"Wait, son. Jasper wanted some time alone. I'm hoping that it'll so some good." I nodded. If anyone could wake Alice up its Jasper.

I rested my head in my hands. "How did this happen? Alice never falls in general. I just…." I shook my head feeling so helpless.

"Ummm, I don't think it was …. An accident." Bella spoke up carefully. Everyone looked up at her, surprised. "I'm sorry I didn't bring it up earlier, but its true I wasn't there when she fell. I was so worried I forgot about it."

Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Bella, no one blames you for focusing on Alice, but what do you mean?"

"Well I ran into Evelynn, and she's the one who kind of told me where Alice was. She said she went downstairs, but well you know what happened. But I don't know if Evelynn actually pushed her."

There was dead silence as everyone took this in. I know this Evelynn chick didn't like Alice, but to go as far as pushing her…this girl was in for a rough road. Rosalie was looking toward the door with a concerned look on her face. I followed her gaze and saw Jasper heading our way.

"Jasper? What's wrong? Is Alice okay?"

"She's awake." He said sounding like it was the worst thing ever.

"Then why do you look like someone died?" Edward asked.

"She doesn't remember me."

Crap.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Jasper's POV**

It has been a couple days since Alice woke up. She was coming home today, but she didn't remember it. She remembered nothing personal. Her family, me, even things about herself- all of it was gone. Her doctor as well as Carlisle said that Alice had a very good chance of making a full recovery, but it may take time. The best thing we could do was treat Alice normally and surround her with things that may trigger her memory.

I was home waiting for Alice to come home. I would have been there, but it was still hard for me to be around my best friend. She looked at me without any recognition. How could she not remember? I heard a knock at my door.

"It's open." I heard the door open but didn't turn from the window.

"Hey, Jasper. It's Edward. I just thought I'd come see how you were doing."

"I miss her. Ever since that song, I've wanted to talk to her, but she can't even remember singing it."

"She's gonna kill me if she finds out I said this." I looked at Edward curiously. He was looking at my favorite picture of me and Alice. I had framed it and kept it on my desk. Edward came over and handed me the picture. "Jasper, she loves you, man. And that's not going to go away. She's going to remember. If Alice is anything, she is stubborn and tenacious. Just give her some time. Spend time with her and tell her your favorite memories. You woke her up, maybe you're the key to helping her remember." He chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders.

"So the song…"

"Yea, you were the someone special. Just do me a favor, and don't let on that you know when she tells you." I nodded looking at the picture.

"Thanks, Edward."

"No problem. Umm, Dad called a little while ago. They should be home in about a half hour- if you want to come over."

I nodded again, not really able to say anything. I know this is hard for me, but I can't even imagine what it has been like for the Cullens. To have their daughter and sister remember nothing of her life and how they were a family. I heard Edward leave and walked over to my bed sinking down on it not taking my eyes off of Alice's face.

My best friend, the girl I loved more than anything in this world, was lost. How am I supposed to wake up every day knowing that she doesn't remember me and how we were together?


	8. Chapter 8 One Step at a Time

**Author's Note: **I am soooo sorry this is so late, but I hit a slight writer's block and had finals on top of it. But here is your chapter. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is not my brilliant idea just this fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 8: One Step at A Time**

I was still at the hospital waiting to be discharged. Carlisle and Esme were outside talking to my doctor. They've been very nice to me, but I can sense that they are worried. They have been trying to help me remember but to no avail.

I am their youngest child and only daughter, or so they tell me, but I don't think they'd lie about that. I have twin brothers too- Emmett and Edward. I have seen them a couple times over the past few days. It is still a little awkward because they don't seem sure how to act around me. I wonder if I was…am…close to them… I'll have to ask.

Just the other day Carlisle and Esme brought the boy who was here when I woke up. His name's Jasper, and he seems really nice. Kinda quiet though. He's always sad though when he's here. Esme told me that Jasper and I are best friends. That didn't seem quite right though because when I saw him yesterday I felt as though I ate 100 butterflies, and they had just come to life in my stomach. I felt so weird around him, and what's infuriating about it is that I don't know why.

I sighed heavily, plopping down on the hospital bed. Just as I went to grab a magazine, the door swung open.

"Hey, hunny, you ready to go home?" Esme smiled as she walked in and helped me grab my things. "Your father is just signing the remaining paperwork, and then we'll get you home.

"Sounds good…mom." Her smile brightened at the word, but it felt weird to say it without remembering who she was. We joined Carlisle at the front desk where he had just finished with the release papers.

"Alright, Alice. Let's get you home." I nodded slowly. I followed them to the car quietly mulling things over. What if I never got my memory back? How am I supposed to live my life if I don't remember it? Just as we pulled out of the parking lot, I got the courage to ask my questions.

"Ummm, Carl- Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He looked up in the rear view mirror to look at me quickly.

"You're a doctor, right?" He nodded carefully. "So do you know if I'll ever get my memory back?"

"Well…. There is no indication that you hit you your head hard enough to cause permanent amnesia. It'll just take some time, Alice." He explained as his eyes periodically flicked up to the mirror to see my reaction.

"But how much time? A week? A month? A year?"

"To be perfectly honest. I have no idea. In a way it's up to you. We're going to have to treat you the way we always have, and Dr. Gerandy suggested that we surround you with things that can help jog your memory. We'll do the absolute best we can."

I sunk down into my seat. I had been hoping for a definitive answer.

"And, Alice?" I looked up into the mirror meeting my father's eyes. "You've always been stubborn enough to get what you want. I expect this time will be no different." He smiled at me before once again focusing on the road.

I smiled to myself. It was obvious that Carlisle…dad…thought my memory will eventually return. I just hope I can be patient enough.

~*~*~*~*~

**Jasper's POV**

After Edward left, I sat on my bed for hours trying to decide what would be best. The last time I saw Alice things were awkward at best. She seemed nervous and almost afraid. It hurt so much to think she might be scared of me. We know….knew….each other so well, and now she's just a blank slate. She remembers nothing about me or our friendship. The doctors and Carlisle all seem to be optimistic about the chances of her memory returning, but no one could really say when that could be.

There was the sound of a distant motor running, and as I looked out my window I saw that Esme and Carlisle had returned home with Alice. They unloaded the car with her suitcase and walked toward the house. Maybe if I spend more time around her she'll remember more quickly…maybe. I hate that word. It gives no sense of stability. Sighing heavily I pulled on a light sweater…ironically one that Alice bought for me a couple months ago.

It was with a heavy heart that I went over to the Cullen's. I had no idea how Alice would react to seeing me again, and that made me more than a little nervous. I let myself in as always and followed the voices to the family room to see Emmett swinging his little sister around in a big hug as she protested through her laughter. Emmett stopped when he saw me, smiling slightly. He set her down and whispered something in her ear. She spun around with a smile that looked about as nervous as I felt.

"Hi, darl…Alice. How are you feeling?" I kept my distance, not knowing how she wanted this to go. Everything was up to her now. It had to be.

"I'm ok… but don't I get a hug? I _did _just get home from the hospital you know." I smiled slightly. It was so Alice to make me feel bad for not knowing what she wanted even in a time like this.

"Of course you do." I walked over and pulled her into a gentle hug forcing my hands to remain still. "All you ever have to do is ask, darlin'." I whispered in her ear noticing that my southern accent was prominent in that last word. She used to love it, but now, who knew?

She pulled away with an easygoing smile, "I'll remember that." And so the next few hours passed slowly, but one thing I had easily noticed was the fact that Alice was avoiding me. It wasn't terribly obvious, but she tried not to have much contact with me. I ended up talking with Carlisle for a while, and he tried his best to assure me that everything would work out in the end. The only problem was that it hurt not to be around Alice, and it hurt even more that she was avoiding me.

*~*~*~*~*~

**Emmett's POV**

It had been a few days since Alice returned home, and things were going well…for the most part. Alice was trying to go about things as normally as possible, but she would look at old pictures whenever she could trying to remember when they were taken. Carlisle thought it was best to wait on showing her the video of the talent show because he was afraid it would overwhelm her.

It became abundantly clear that Alice was becoming more and more frustrated with herself for not being able to remember. And the other day Dad, Edward, and I talked about how to her the best we could, and we all agreed that she needed to spend more time with Jasper. He seemed to be the key, but we couldn't make her stay in the same room with him longer than 5 minutes. When we asked her about it she wouldn't answer, but later on Edward revealed that he had gotten her to open up. Apparently her feelings for Jasper were making themselves known, but she didn't know what they were or why there were there.

In my lame attempt to help her feel better I took her down to First Beach on the La Push Res. We used to walk this beach all the time when she was little because she liked to collect the different colored rocks for whatever reason. I never even found out what happened to all those damn rocks. I had told her of the different times we walked along the shore and how it was like our little getaway. She smiled albeit sadly.

"Alice, you shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself. You'll remember everything in time. Don't you worry." She nodded slightly.

"I just don't know what I can do to help myself. It's hard to just sit and wait." She sat down on a fallen tree pouting.

"Well, I hate to say it, sis, but the best thing you can do to help yourself is do the opposite of what you are doing." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you going on about?" I smiled. Of course she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Regarding Jasper, Alice. He knows you the best because he spent the most time with him. You told him things you never even told Edward. He's the one who will prove to be the most helpful. If you give him a chance you'll see why you liked him so much." I watched her carefully to gauge any reaction she might have.

"But I feel so weird around him, and I don't know why. I just …. I don't know. It just seemed easier to avoid it."

"That doesn't make it go away though, does it?" I smiled gently at her. She gave me a weird look.

"I thought Edward was the wise one, and you were the goofy one. When I go home is Edward going to be wearing a clown suit or something?"

I snorted in laughter at the image. "I'd doubt it, but it does make for an entertaining mental picture. As for my wise…ness-"

"Wisdom…."

"Yea that. It comes, and it goes, but don't tell anyone. Only you and Rose know I can be wisdomous."

"And the joker is back again." She grumbled with a smile.

"You bet."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Jasper's POV**

It had been days since I've seen or talked to Alice. She was definitely avoiding me, but why? It was so frustrating, but I couldn't bring myself to seek her out. I felt that if I pushed her too much that I'd push her away regardless if she remembered me or not. I'd rather let her come to me and suffer alone than push her away and lose her forever.

I was trying to read the assigned chapters from _To Kill a Mockingbird_, but I could have sworn that I read the same sentence over and over. Just as I once again tried to read Chapter 5, my pocket vibrated. I had kept it on silent since I still couldn't get rid of that blasted song that Rosalie set as my ringtone.

I had a text message…from Alice.

_Hey, Jasper. I was hoping we could hang out sometime. Are you busy?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Note**: Okay there it is. Hope it is what you were looking for, at least a little bit. Now because this is not a vampire story, the treaty doesn't exist so the Cullens can go to First Beach. Please review and let me know what you think!!! The chapter title is a song by Jordin Sparks.


	9. Chapter 9 Closer

**Author's Note: **Hi, guys!! Sorry I have been remiss. I am trying to get these chapters out, but the weekly thing just isn't going to happen….I'll update as often as I can though. So here is chapter 9, enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:  
**Stephie, Stephie, yes I'm blue.  
These characters belong to you.  
Although I may have changed the plot,  
that doesn't mean they aren't you lot.  
I hope that you don't object  
because I truly mean no disrespect.

**Chapter 9: Closer**

After my talk with Emmett on the beach, I went to room and sat near my window, which allowed me to see right into Jasper's room. The more I thought about what Emmett said, the more it seemed that I was being unfair to Jasper regarding the whole situation. He couldn't help how I was feeling…maybe Emmett's right. Maybe the only way to figure this out…to get my memory back…is to spend time with Jasper.

I chuckled softly as I watched him try to read a book, but in the past half hour I had not once seen him flip a page. He must be lost in thought. Hmmm…I had questions that needed answering, and everyone kept pointing me to Jasper. I wanted to know more about myself, and my parents tried to explain how proud I made them while my brothers told me about the jokes they played on me and how I reciprocated. They also told me about all the times they comforted me over certain things that I couldn't really understand. Guess it was one of those things you had to…well, remember. Deciding to follow my family's advice on talking to Jasper, I pulled out my phone and typed a quick message to see if he was really busy memorizing a page from a book.

I watched him type back his answer setting his phone down just as mine vibrated in my hand. The message read: '_Not at all…want me to come over?'_

I typed back a quick response before sitting back to anxiously await a response.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Jasper's POV**

My phone buzzed against my leg again. I flipped it open to see what Alice had said.

_You know what my house looks like. Is it okay if I come to you?_

I texted her back a 'sure' and set about straightening my room up a little. Although Alice had seen my room when it was an absolute mess, she didn't exactly know that at the moment. About 5 minutes later I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I had my back to the door as it creaked open. I really had to fix that. It was as annoying as ever.

"Your mom said it was okay to just come up, but I didn't want to just walk in." The sound of her voice made my heart soar. It had been a few days since we talked, but we had never been able to make more than a few hours without a phone call, excluding school hours. I crossed the room easily sweeping her up into a hug as I spun her around in circles.

"Jasper, I'm getting dizzy here." She giggled, clutching my shoulders a little tighter.

"Aw, but you like it." I slowly set her on the ground making sure she was steady before letting her go. Lord knows the last thing I needed was for her to bump her head again.

"Nuh-uh." Her childish pout came out as she tried to deny it.

"Okay, Alice. Whatever you say." I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. She snuggled in closely.

"I love it like this. It's like there's nothing wrong with me when you hug me." She said softly keeping her arms around my waist.

"There's nothing wrong with you, darlin'. Part of you is just lost right now, but it'll come back. Just be patient." I felt rather than heard her take a deep breath and blow it out in a gust.

"Well, that's kinda why I'm here in part. I wanted to hang out with you, and according to everyone you are the resident Alice expert. I was avoiding you because….well it's irrelevant, but will you tell me some stories? How did we meet and become good friends?"

I half-smiled as she tried to explain herself. "Well I met you when we were in kindergarten. I had just moved next door, and when you saw me in your class you came on over to me with the biggest smile on your face. You said to me, 'Hi, my name is Alice Mary Cullen, and my mommy says that I have to come home with five new friends. You can be number one!' And from then on I couldn't seem to shake you. Nah, I'm just kidding. You were so much fun, so happy. It was like I was feeding off it….thrived on it. We became fast friends. Does any of it…" I looked up into her eyes. "What is that face for?"

"I said that? Really? It just seems odd to say that to someone." She shook her head slightly. "I just wish I could remember. I bet you were cute at that age."

"Don't laugh, but I actually have some pictures you can flip through. They …. Well you'll see."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Alice's POV**

I took the stack of pictures. The first was a picture of us not much younger than we are now…must have been at school because it looked like we were in a cafeteria. There was another of Jasper in a football uniform as I jumped on his back smiling.

"That one is from freshman year. We had just won the last game of the season." Jasper explained.

"I go to football games?" It didn't sound like me…at all.

"Yep, you're my number one fan." He smiled brightly. Wonder what he's thinking about.

There was another one of a little boy and girl in a sandbox. They couldn't have been older than 5 or 6. "Is that…you and me?"

"Yea, from way back when." He sounded a little nervous.

"I was right. You were cute at that age." I paused slightly looking him over once…twice…three times.

"What?" He looked anxious. "Something wrong?"

"I was just wondering what happened. I mean you were so cute, and now…." I trailed off fighting back a smile.

"Oh come on, Alice. I'm the total catch of the street. I did not lose any of my cuteness." He pouted slightly.

"I'm just kidding. I _can _tease you…right?" I looked at him not sure if I crossed a line I wasn't supposed to.

"Of course you can….just like I can do this." He immediately attacked my sides tickling me expertly. I started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Jas…Jasper….st-stop! C-c-c-can't breathe!" I barely managed to get my plea out. "P-p-please?"

He stopped tickling me, chuckling softly. "Sorry, darlin'. I couldn't help it."

"It's ok….it felt….normal? Do we do this a lot?" I wanted to have my life back so badly, and things with Jasper just seemed to be natural.

"Yea. You're really ticklish, darlin'." He smiled as he brushed some hair out of my face.

"Darlin'….I like that. Do I call you anything special?"

"Well... sometimes you call me Jazz."

"Jazz…why only sometimes?"

"Well, I don't know really. You never really told me." Hmmm that's weird. He calls me darlin' a lot, and if it's not darlin' then it is usually Ali or something cutesy.

"Oh." I picked up the picture stack again and flipped to the next picture and saw some blonde chick hanging all over Jasper….He looked different, not as happy. "Who's this?" He made a face like he just ate something sour.

"That's Evelynn."

"Who is Evelynn?" I kept looking at the picture…even though she was smiling, she looked mean.

"She's….my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh." For some reason I felt very angry that he dated her…that's weird.

"We broke up the night you had your accident. She was….upset to say the least."

"Why did you break up with her?"

"Just wasn't working out. She wasn't…well suited for me."

"That's good then that you knew to end it. I'm sure many people would stay in a relationship just to be in one." I half smiled trying to make him feel better.

"Well, dating has never been a problem for me…Oh sorry, Alice." He looked shocked that he even said it.

"Why are you sorry? I must date too…right?" He looked at me with this hesitant look. "Jasper?"

"Not exactly."

"Why don't I date?"

"Cause none of the guys here are good enough for you, that's why." He wrapped his arm around me as I continued to look through the pictures. Asking questions here and there and secretly wishing just one of them would look vaguely familiar….but none of them did.

**Author's Note: **Hope you all liked it!! The chapter title is Closer by the Ballas Hough Band. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10 Thinking of You

**Author's Note**: Hi all! I am so sorry it has taken me so long since my last update, but to be perfectly honest things have been absolutely crazy. So my Christmas (or holiday) gift to you, my readers, is Chapter 10. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters, but I do own this plot and unfortunately Evelynn.

**Chapter 10: Thinking of You **

**Emmett's POV**

It had been a month since Ali's accident, and we still had no luck with her recovering her memory. It was hard for us to remind her of things that she had always known, but the one thing that was hardest of all was to watch her growing frustration about the entire situation.

Just the other day, Rose and I came back to my room after a date in Port Angeles to hang out only to find Alice curled up in a ball on my bed crying her eyes out. She hadn't done this since we were young, and it caught me off guard. She told me she came to my room because she needed the comfort of a big brother, but Edward was in his room with Bella, and she didn't want to intrude. Since I was out she settled for curling up on my bed. She tried to leave me with Rosie, feeling bad for having 'intruded', but Rosie and I would have none of that. Rosie tried to calm Alice down as I went down the hall to get Edward. We had talked to her for hours about things that we did growing up. It seemed to cheer her up a little bit, but we could tell the frustration of having to hear the story second-hand when she used to know it herself was still there.

How in the world could we help Alice remember?

**Edward's POV**

I have been watching with a heavy heart as my sister struggled from day to day trying to remember anything…any little piece of information, but nothing helped her. We tried showing her home movies….all except one. Dad didn't think she was ready to watch her performance from the night of her accident, and I tended to agree with him. If we had to tell her she wrote that song for Jasper without her knowing it initially….who knows what would happen.

Jasper was having a hard time keeping his cool too. He had been the most helpful in bringing back her cheery personality especially when she was having a rough day, but he didn't know anymore than the rest of us how he could help trigger her memory. He had mentioned that she was having slight déjà vu feelings when they acted normally- teasing and goofing off, but she had yet to remember an actual event. Dad said this was a promising sign, but this was mostly guess work. He wasn't even sure if she'd ever fully recover her memory.

About a month ago after spending time with Jasper Alice came into my room looking for answers Jasper would never have been able to give her. Unfortunately, I could and couldn't at the same time. I was hoping for her to remember that she loved Jasper on her own, but the problem was she came to me looking for the answer as to why she didn't date. I felt so bad about lying to her, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her…not yet anyways. I just wish we knew how to help her because patience and time don't seem to be doing much for her.

**Alice's POV**

It's been one month since I woke up to find Jasper in my hospital room, and I still have no memories of times spent with him or my family before then. I have done everything I possibly can. I have heard almost every story Jasper and my brothers could tell me. I have been so lost this past month… I can't help but be frustrated with the lack of process I have made. I hate having to hear things about myself from an outside perspective.

I have been sitting in my room for two days coming out for meals and to use the bathroom only. I can't face my family…not while I feel like this. I hate seeing the sympathy and pity in their eyes every time I have to be reminded of something. My phone buzzed against my leg- distracting me from my thoughts.

'_Hey, haven't heard from you in a while….everything ok?'_

Jasper was such a sweetheart. He really cared about me….how I am doing and all that. Such a good friend…but…but I want more than that…no I've _wanted _more than that.

I typed out a quick message, '_Yea, everything is fine. Just tired of being patient.', _and sent it to Jazz before focusing on my déjà vu.

Jazz…Jazz was my Jasper…Jasper belonged to the other girls. That's why… I went to my computer and looked around in my documents. There should be a…yes…there it is. I double clicked on the file I was looking for…holy crap I remembered writing this…I sat at my computer one afternoon and wrote down all my feelings for Jazz- asking for my chance, but I never did anything with it. I read over it…quietly murmuring the words to myself:

_We're only friends,  
but at times I wish we were more._

_You know what I'm really like & despite this bubbly neurotic personality you seem to like me still the same._

_You make me laugh when I want to crawl inside & hide from the world_

_The sound of your voice makes my heart jump & skip a beat_

_& with the slightest touch from you it makes me want you even more._

_When you laugh it makes my heart flood with happiness._

_& when you look at me & smile I become so overwhelmed with emotion that it leaves me speechless_

_You're the type of man I want in my life: witty, charismatic, generous, caring, inspiring & so much more._

_Why are we just friends?  
I cannot pretend  
When all I want to do is kiss you,_

_I can't look into your eyes  
Cause all I seem to do is spend my time  
wishing that you're hand was holding mine..._

_Even though I'm scared,  
even though I'm terrified  
I don't really mind_

_Maybe that's how it starts,  
With a hug and a little spark,  
Maybe that's how it happened,  
Because for you my heart began to soften_

_So I'm asking can we be more than just friends?_

I finished the letter and remembered wishing I had the nerve to send this to him. There was only one person I could talk to this about.

"Edward!!!!" I screamed loudly. It was mere seconds before I heard a door swing open followed by hurried steps, and my own door swung open.

"Ali? Are you okay?" Edward asked sounding a little winded.

"I don't know. I remembered ...something."

"What do you remember?" Edward looking happy, surprised, curious and anxious all balled up in one. It would have been amusing if I wasn't trying to sort out the onset of my sole memory.

"I was thinking how I have been wishing recently that Jazz and I were more than friends, and I got this déjà vu type feeling. It felt familiar and….and I don't know. It just feels like it wasn't the first time I felt that way."

Edward looked…shocked to say the least. I knew he had the answers I wanted.

"Edward, did I not date other guys because I was in love with Jazz?" I kept my eyes on him refusing to give him a chance to come up with some answer that wasn't necessarily the truth.

He took a deep breath before blowing it out in a strong gust. "Yes, you were…or maybe more appropriately are…in love with Jasper….always have been."

I sat back amazed that I remembered as much as I did. Nothing else really stuck out. I couldn't remember being 13 years old or Emmett's antics over the years, but I did remember one very important piece of information. I knew now that the rest would come…in time.

Edward cleared his throat softly to get my attention. "Ali, I think it's time you saw the one home movie you haven't seen yet."

**Author's Note: **I know, I'm awful ending it there, but it felt like the best place to end it. So Alice is finally starting to get the pieces back! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Again, Merry Christmas!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Can't Make You Love Me

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry this has taken me so long to write, but school is slowly taking away any free time I could use to write. I'll post as often as I can, but I won't be able to keep to any kind of schedule. I am sorry and hope you all will continue to read.

**Chapter 11: Can't Make You Love Me**

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, will you get Jasper over here please? He should be here for this." Alice gave me the most confused look ever but pulled out her phone and started to type out a message. I left the room heading to my parents' room. I knocked before opening the door slightly.

"Edward, son, come in please!" Dad was toweling his hair dry seeing as he always showered after work. "What can I do for you, Edward?"

"Dad, I think it is time to show Alice the Talent Show video. I was just talking to her, and she is starting to get that déjà vu feeling that you said might come prior to her memory returning. Dad, this could be it if we nurture this properly."

Dad nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. "Of course. I have the video in the closet. Will you get the rest of the family? Jasper too."

"I'm already on it. See you downstairs."

It didn't take long for the family to gather downstairs…Now all we needed was Alice. I called for her once…twice…three times, but she never came down.

I felt a light touch on my shoulder. "I'll go check on her." Jasper went straight upstairs, leaving the rest of us to wait.

~*~*~*~*~

**Jasper's POV**

I got to Alice's bedroom only to find the door closed. I knocked lightly.

"Ali, darlin'? You there?" No answer.

I knocked again. "Come on, darlin'. I know it must be hard for you, but maybe this will help you. Please open the door."

The door opened slowly to reveal a determined Alice.

"I don't want to watch the video." She looked at me with that stubborn glint in her eye, and I knew that we would not be watching this anytime soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Alice's POV**

While I waited for Jazz to reply, I thought more and more about watching this video. It seemed that the entire family thought it to be an important factor in my memory returning, but I wanted to remember on my own. I didn't want to watch a video, and poof, there is all the information I lost.

There was one thing I wanted before I watched this video. It killed me not to go downstairs when Edward called me, but I wasn't sure if I could make them all understand this. I wanted to see if I could remember at least part of the event without help first.

Shortly after Edward's summoning, Jazz was at the door trying to get me to come out. Maybe he'll understand. His expression was heartbreaking that I almost lost my nerve when I told him I didn't want to watch.

"It's of the night of my accident, isn't it?" I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Well it is before the accident."

"What is it?"

"The school talent show. You sang a song while accompanying yourself on the piano."

I nodded slowly formulating an idea. Maybe I would be able to play it without hearing it or seeing the sheet music.

I looked up and smiled at Jasper. "Follow me."

I went down to the living room where my family was waiting for me ready with my plan. I got a series of 'Hey, you ready?' and a loud 'It's about time!' from Emmett. I shook my head slowly.

"I want to try something first. It sounds like this was an important piece to me, and if I spent a lot of time on it, then maybe I can remember it without help." I explained carefully. I waited holding my breath waiting for someone to say something. "Please, someone, say something. Even if it is that I am absolutely crazy. Anything."

I watched as Carlisle…my dad…Dad took a deep breath before coming over to give me a warm hug. "Alice, I think it's worth a try, but I'm afraid that if it doesn't work you'll get…well I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

I nodded my head slightly. "But…Dad, this is something I need to try."

Everyone murmured in hesitant agreement. I sat down at the piano and took a deep breath. I rested my hands lightly over the keys pressing a few keys. No…no déjà vu. I pressed a few more, and just as I was starting to lose hope, a few of the notes sounded vaguely familiar. Trying not to think about it at all my fingers kept dancing over the keys. All of a sudden Edward was hugging me from behind.

"That's the one, Ali. Way to go." He kissed me lightly on the cheek before I turned to face the rest of my family. Everyone…even Emmett….had tears in their eyes.

"Oh, hunny, I can't believe it." Mom came over and hugged me real tight. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Mom." I didn't know exactly how I felt about it because I could only remember the melody. No lyrics came back to me, and this bothered me more than I wanted it to because it felt like the lyrics were more important than the melody itself… but why? Just then I heard a lot of clapping as my name was announced.

I turned to the television as I watched myself walk to the piano placed on stage.

I adjusted the mic after sitting down. _"I'd like to dedicate this song to someone who is very special to me." _

As I played the opening to the song, Emmett's voice carried over the recording…he never could be quiet even when he was whispering.

"_She's gotta be singin' to you, man."_ Singing to who?

_"Yea ok, Emmett."_ I barely heard Jasper's answer, but I caught it just before my mind went blank. Had I written this song for him? Why did I have to lose my memory? Why couldn't I have broken my leg or my arm? Though all of this shocked me, I couldn't have been prepared for the lyrics I apparently wrote.

"_She can't see the way your eyes,  
light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible."_

All coherent thought left me as I listened to the rest of the song. I didn't remember this, and I can't believe I had the guts to do this considering it was a public declaration…and Jasper never got to tell me what he thought because of the accident.

What if my best friend whom I apparently loved more than I could have possibly conceived didn't like me that way? What was I going to do now?

"_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible"_

A drop of water hit my hand as I continued to watch. I touched my fingers to my face feeling the silent tears trailing down my face. I was crying for not being able to remember and more so for not knowing what was going to happen.

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize._

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you._

_You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible  
(oh oh yeah)_

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile."_

As the song and the video ended, all I felt was fear and confusion. I didn't know what to say.

**Jasper's POV**

I had noticed Alice's tears during the video…I thought maybe she remembered, but when the video ended all I could see on her face was confusion….and fear? I looked around at her family waiting for someone to say something only to have both Edward and Emmett signal me to say something.

I walked over to her and sat on the arm of the couch wrapping my arm around her lightly.

"Alice darlin', it's going to be okay. I have been wanting to tell you this for a while, and I guess now is as good a time as any..."

She turned to me her eyes wide with fear. "Jazz, I am so so sorry." My angel pulled away from me and run upstairs leaving all of us confused.

**Alice's POV**

I wanted to stay and hear what Jasper had to say, but when he started to say it, I couldn't handle the situation anymore. I don't think Jasper likes me the way I like him.

I think that song cost me my best friend. I sobbed into my pillow and wished I could remember a time that was happier than I felt right now.

**Author's Note:** Okay okay, I know Alice is being a little melodramatic, but she has been through a lot. And no worries someone will fix it up and all will be good again….I think. Anyways please review! I love getting them and reading what you think. I am hoping to have the next chapter done soon if my schoolwork grants me enough time to write down my ideas.

The chapter title is the song by Britney Spears…yea yea I know, but it was a fitting title…sorta


	12. Chapter 12 Daughters

**Author's Note:** Here is another chapter. I really did want to get it out to you guys because I ended the last chapter in a place where you all had more questions than answers at the end, so here is chapter 12. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 12**: Daughters

**Jasper's POV**

"I don't understand what just happened." I mused aloud. I turned to Edward. "Why'd she run?"

He looked at me no less confused and shrugged his shoulders. "You're guess is as good as mine, but it looks like Emmett and I should go talk to her …or maybe Dad?"

Carlisle shook his head. "It should be you and Emmett. I don't think Alice is quite as comfortable discussing Jasper as she is with her brothers. And not that I would normally suggest this, but it may prove to be insightful for Jasper to…" Carlisle coughed slightly "_overhear_ the conversation…By accident of course."

I smiled widely. "Of course." I followed Emmett and Edward up the stairs to Alice's room staying as out of sight as I could in the off chance that Alice answered the door, which was highly unlikely.

They gave me a brief smile before knocking on the door lightly.

~*~*~*~*~

**Alice's POV**

I heard a light knock on my door followed by an "Alice, it's Edward and Emmett. Can we come in?"

I pulled my face out of my pillow enough so they could hear me. "No! Just go away!!"

"Ali, you know we can't do that when you're this upset. Now come on let us in."

"I just want to be alone right now." I heard my door open as my brothers let themselves in my room.

"Don't be silly, Ali. You need us right now." Emmett flopped down next to me on my bed whereas Edward just sorta slid down on the bed. "So come on. Talk to your big brothers about what's going on in that crazy head of yours."

"I wrote that song for Jasper right?" They both nodded, looking confused. "Well did you hear the lyrics? I mean my god! I don't think he likes me the way I like him. It's just so messed up."

Edward wrapped his arm around me squeezing me to him. "Alice, you'll never know unless you talk to him about this. Why are you shaking your head?"

"I can't talk to him, not now anyways. I don't know if I could handle the rejection."

"Alice, look at me." Emmett looked straight at me. "I know I tease you a lot and all, but Jasper is a very lucky guy to have a girl like you falling for him. And did you ever consider that _just maybe_ he might not reject you?"

"No, but if he loved me, then why did he date all those other girls. Girls that I have to face tomorrow in school when I don't even remember what happened."

"Alice, we know you are worried about tomorrow, and _you_ know that Dad put off you returning to school as long as possible. The only problem is that you need to go back. It might even help, you never know."

"But I won't know anybody or my schedule or my locker combination…nothing." I wailed hating that I couldn't remember simple stuff. All I could remember was how to do math and stuff like that.

"That's true, but I'm pretty sure Jasper will prove to be helpful with all that stuff. Don't worry so much okay?" Edward reasoned. It actually made sense….but I was still nervous.

"I'll try." That's all I could promise right now. They each kissed my forehead and left me to me thoughts for which I was grateful.

About an hour or so later, I realized that there was one main question that I needed an answer to, and I knew who I had to get it from too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Carlisle's POV**

I was in my study working on some paperwork the hospital needed done when Alice popped her head in.

"Hey, Daddy. Are you busy?" she asked timidly. I smiled at her. She seemed to be getting more comfortable calling Esme and myself Mom and Dad, which is a good sign.

"I'm never too busy for you, Alice. Please, come on in." She slipped in and closed the door behind quietly behind her.

"I just had a few questions for you because I don't really understand this whole memory recovery thing." I nodded my understanding.

"I'll do my best to answer your questions, but this field is extremely vague because it tends to be individual. There is no set way to ensure the recovery of your memory."

"But it's kind of coming back in tiny pieces, but….but why is it taking so long." I motioned for Alice to come around the desk and took her hands lightly.

"Alice, you have to understand that when you fell it was a traumatic experience for you. So I think what happened is that in order for your mind to protect itself, it tried to repress the memory, but what ended up happening was that your mind temporarily repressed all your memories. Once your mind no longer views the event in such a traumatic light, your memories should return in their entirety." I explained carefully.

She nodded slowly taking in everything that I had said.

"Do I really have to go back to school tomorrow?" She looked up at me pleadingly.

"Yes, Alice. We were hoping your memory would return in enough time that we could keep you out of school, but you have missed enough school as it is. I reckon you must be nervous, but if you stick with Jasper and your brothers you should be just fine tomorrow."

"Edward and Emmett said the same thing. I was just hoping…."

"Never hurts to try, does it?"

"I guess not." She smiled at me. "Thanks, Dad." She leaned in and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

Although she didn't realize it now, Alice was already starting to act like herself again. It was very promising. I smiled to myself as I forced myself to get back to my paperwork knowing that Alice would get her memories when she was ready, and we would all be there to help her sort it out when the time comes.

**Author's Note**: The chapter title is John Mayer's song. I thought it was fitting giving the father daughter fluff at the end of this chapter. I didn't know how to really work the school thing back in, so I put it in here and you'll probably see her initial reaction in a chapter or two. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13 Another Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight….plain and simple. All you lawyers can go away now.

**Author's Note**: Here is chapter 13. It should look a little familiar to you. My longer AN is at the end, and so without further ado, I give you Chapter 13!

**Chapter 13 Another Day**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm. I glared at it for a minute before hitting the off button. I slid out of my bed raising my arms above my head to stretch my muscles out.

I walked by my window looking across the way to Jasper's house. He was lying down looking at the ceiling. I took in the sight of my best friend. He looked so relaxed and peaceful. No wonder I was in love with him. He was a great guy, not to mention a great looking guy. I sighed to myself and continued to my closet. I wanted to pick out something cute…well cuter than usual. It felt like my first day of school even though it was the middle of the school year. I ended up picking out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a dark blue form fitting top.

Just as I finished my hair, Emmett yelled up, "Alice, FOOD!!"

"Gimme a sec! I'm putting on the finishing touches." I shouted down.

I passed my window one last time to see Jasper looking right at me. I smiled brightly and waved before heading down to breakfast.

"Morning, everyone." I greeted as I headed towards the counter to get some of the scrambled eggs and bacon Mom made us this morning. _It's amazing how much easier it is to call them Mom and Dad now…even in my head._

"Hey, Alice, nervous about coming back?" Edward was watching me carefully.

"You have no idea, but since everyone is telling me to stick with Jasper…that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Good. It's good for you to listen to your older brothers." Emmett said around a mouthful of eggs. After chasing it down with some orange juice, he looked up at me. "You should listen to us more often, shorty."

My head shot up at the 'shorty' comment. "Shorty?" _Why does this sound so familiar? Work, brain, work._

"Uhhh…Ali, I meant Ali." Emmett suddenly found his breakfast very interesting.

Edward and I watched him study his breakfast before he started inhaling it again. Edward coughed softly as he started cleaning up from breakfast.

"Where ya goin', Edward?"

"I drive Bella to school, so I gotta go pick her up. I'll see you at school ok, sis?" He leaned down and kissed my forehead before he grabbed his stuff and walked out to his car.

When Emmett finished what had to be his third serving of eggs and I had finished cleaning off my dishes, Emmett turned to me. "Alright, sis, ready to get this show on the road?"

"I just need to get my bag." I ran upstairs to get my bag where it was resting on my desk. As I slung it over my shoulder, I started to head out to Emmett's Jeep.

As I walk over I saw my brother pretty much wrapped around his girlfriend with their faces stuck together at the mouth. No longer wanting to watch my brother make out with his girlfriend I focused in on Jasper who was smiling brightly at me.

"Mornin', darlin'. You excited to be going back to school?" he asked me casually.

"It would be better if I remembered ever being there." I grumbled putting on my grumpy face. I still wasn't too excited over the prospect of going back to school. He looked me over critically, and I couldn't help but smile brightly at him. "I'll manage as long as I can get a little help from a certain best friend of mine."

"Like I could ever turn you down, darlin'." He wrapped me in warm hug. Butterflies suddenly exploded in my stomach as my heartbeat went into an irregular rhythm. I slowly wrapped my arms around Jazz holding him to me, wishing that this could be more than just a hug between friends.

As he let go of me, I looked over to see that Emmett and ….I think her name is Rosalie were still making out against the car.

"So how long have they been at it?" I turned back to Jasper just in time to see his eyes widen slightly. "What?"

"Nothing…it's just that you always ask me that. I wasn't expecting to hear it today because of your… situation."

I made an "O" shape with my mouth but wasn't really sure what to say. Jasper quickly got a hold of himself. "To answer your question, we're probably bordering about 15 minutes ish."

"When do they stop?"

"When we make them stop… I can do it if you want." I nodded and gestured for him to do the honors of making sure we weren't late to school…not that I would have minded that at all.

Jazz cleared his throat loudly before speaking rather loudly. "Hey, the school doesn't give extra credit for your kissing abilities, and it also doesn't excuse juniors who have seniors for siblings who have a study hall first period for being late so if you both would be so kind as to allow those of us who actually need to be at school on time, would you cease and desist? Or did your lips get glued together because of Rose's lip gloss?"

I giggled as Emmett and Rosalie detached from each other, not looking entirely happy about it, but they didn't say anything as we all climbed in the car.

"Hey, Jazz, that was pretty good. Glued together by lip gloss…" I startled giggling again.

"Well, I can't take credit for it. You said it last year one time." He smiled and winked at me as Emmett took off down the road to the school.

~*~*~*~*~

**Evelynn's POV**

That bitch was coming back to school today, but as I understand it the poor little girl still had no real recollection of her life before her unfortunate fall.

She will not get my Jasper…not if I have anything to say about it.

**Author's Note**: Alright, so there it is- Chapter 13. Short I know, but I felt bad that it has been so long since I updated. I am also planning some firework-y type things for once Alice gets to school, and this chapter would have taken forever to get out if I had put it all in. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter title is a song from _Rent_. They lyrics don't fit really, but it's meant to signify Alice trying to get back into her old routine before the accident. Anyways, please review, and I hope to update again soon.


	14. Chapter 14 Where You Lead, I Will Follow

**Author's Note**: I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it has been a while since I updated, but I will tell you that I am in my last 2 months of my college career. I will try and get some chapters out, but no worries I will finish this story. It's my baby, and I love it, so none of you faithful readers have to worry. Just Friends will be completed.

**Disclaimer:** I think you understand at this point that I don't own the majority of these characters right?

**Chapter 14**: **Where You Lead, I Will Follow**

**Alice's POV**

Since Jasper's and my locker were right down the hall from the main office to the school, I sent Jasper to his locker while I checked in at the office after my somewhat lengthy absence. Luckily enough I've been able to keep up with all the work I've missed aside from tests and quizzes.

After handing everything in, I started towards my locker to find some girl practically glued to Jasper. I got a little closer to see that he was trying to gently pry her off of him. Pulling myself together quickly I walked forward putting my game face on. Jasper was so caught up that he didn't notice me, and the girl's back was to me.

I tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but that is my boyfriend you're pawing."

I could feel the weight of her glare as she turned red in the face. To complete the charade I slipped between them and pecked Jasper on the lips. '_Thank God I know he is single_.' Jazz hid his shock really well and hugged me close to him.

I watched in morbid fascination as the girl's mouth dropped open. "I'll get my books, and then we can go, ok Jazz?" He nodded slightly probably because his brain had yet to catch up with the out I provided him.

I grabbed my necessary books and shut my locker door with a loud bang to see the girl with her mouth still wide open.

"Little fashion tip, hun, the mouth looks better _closed_." And with that I turned to Jazz and wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked down to English.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Jasper's POV**

'_Alice said she was my girlfriend. Alice… said she was my girlfriend. Alice said she was _MY_ girlfriend._' I just could not comprehend what was going on. Naturally word of my being single got around the school, and in the past month I have gotten plenty of offers from girls including some of my exes (even the one I just got rid of). I was trying my best to fend Jessica off before Alice came back from the office, obviously to no avail. I watched shocked as hell as Alice claimed me as hers and then took it even further by giving me the sweetest peck on the lips. _'My god, I love this girl.'_

I followed her lead trying my best not to show Jessica that Alice was bluffing, barely hearing Alice mention something about books and going to class.

I couldn't believe Alice when she gave Jessica her _fashion tip_ about closing her mouth. I was sure Alice could feel my barely suppressed laughter as she wound her arm around my waist and let me lead her to class.

'_This is quite possibly the best day I've had…ever.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Emmett's POV**

I worried about Alice a good part of the morning despite Rosie's reassurances that Jasper would more than look out for her. I just had a feeling something bad was going to happen. The nature of Ali's accident was still a bit blurry, although most of us believed that with Bella's comment about seeing Evelynn before finding Alice that it may not have been an accident per se. But until Ali got her memory back it would remain an accident.

On our way to lunch Rosalie mentioned how she had heard that Jasper and Alice were dating… I shrugged and told her I knew nothing about it but had every intention of finding out what was going on because Ali would have gone into hyper drive (more so than usual anyways) if she was dating Jasper.

Rosie and I grabbed our lunched and joined Edward and Bella at our usual table.

"Hey, Baby Bells. How ya doing?" I loved to tease Bella. She was adorable with that blush, a little innocent for my taste but perfect for Eddie.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"You probably shouldn't be wasting your breath, Bella. You should know by now it'll only encourage him." Rosalie told her frankly. Those two always had trouble getting along. Never really understood it personally.

Bella muttered something under her breath I didn't quite catch, but given Edward's sudden grin, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what was said. A fight between Rosalie and Bella was the last thing we needed today.

"Edward, have you heard this rumor about Alice and Jasper dating?" I looked at him seeing his obvious confusion…Guess he hadn't.

"What? When did this happen?"

I shrugged, glad that I wasn't the only clueless one here. Just as luck would have it Jasper joined us sans Alice. Everyone murmured hellos as I leaned in with a blank look on my face.

"So, Jasper, care to fill us in on exactly when you planned on telling us you're dating Alice?"

**Author's Note**: So there is Chapter 14. I'm sorry it's short, but I wanted to give you guys something to read. I hope you liked it. I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to update again, but I'll try and write another chapter soon. Please review! The chapter title is actually lyrics from Carole King's 'Where You Lead'.


	15. Chapter 15 Imaginary

**Author's Note:** I AM SO SO SORRY! This chapter has taken forever to get out, but my life has taken a course that has not let me do much of what I want to do. Add in some writer's block and writing anything is a nightmare. I want you all to know that even though it takes me forever to get a chapter out, I am completely dedicated to this story and will finish it. Please enjoy and keep reviewing, they really do keep me going.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just borrow them for some fun. No copyright infringement intended! The Chapter title is a song from Evanescence, but the song does not exactly match the chapter.

**Chapter 15: Imaginary**

**JPOV**

Today has been quite possibly the best day I've ever had. Alice had really taken the whole "Jasper is my boyfriend so back off" thing to heart- making sure that many of the girls who usually draped themselves over me knew that it was no longer acceptable since I was "off the market"…._Maybe I can make this a permanent thing…if I handle it carefully_.

Just as our biology class before lunch let out I went to lead Alice to the cafeteria, Mr. Banner asked Alice to stay after class so he could talk to her about making up her missed exams and labs. I offered to wait for her, but she told me to go on ahead and that she would catch up with me at the cafeteria.

I saw that our group already had already assembled at our table before grabbing my lunch as well as Alice's since I didn't know how long Mr. Banner planned on keeping her.

I sat down smiling, which of course couldn't last too long. I took in Emmett's blank face as he looked at me as everyone else said hello.

"So, Jasper, care to fill us in on exactly when you planned on telling us you're dating Alice?"

"Ummm, well you see the thing is…I'm technically not dating Alice."

Everyone at the table blanched slightly as Emmett's face contorted in anger.

"You want to run that by me again?" He asked clenching his hands into fists.

"Well, you see… the thing is that she, I mean this morning…"

"This morning when I came out of the main office some slut bag was draped all over him despite the fact that Jasper was trying to peel her off of him, so to help him out I said I was his girlfriend." Alice put her hand on my shoulder as she sat down, smiling at me before turning to Emmett. "It was my idea, so drop the big brother act Emmett. Jazz and I will figure it out without you breathing down his neck."

Emmett's face dropped slightly. "Sorry, man. It's just you know the rumor mill at this school. For me to hear it from someone else, I just saw red you know? She's my, well our, baby sister." Emmett explained while sharing a look with Edward who was nodding slightly.

"It's ok, Emmett." I answered. "Even though I'm the younger sibling, I probably would have reacted similarly if it had been Rosalie."

The rest of the day continued amiably. I enjoyed my newfound closeness with Alice, but it ate at me that it was just a ruse to keep my 'adoring public' at bay.

**APOV**

Today wasn't so bad… I actually like being able to be Jasper's girlfriend for once…even if it only was pretend. I can only imagine how I put up with all these simpering moronic girls before my accident. Everywhere we went someone was hitting on Jasper. No wonder Jazz never noticed me before. I was lost in a sea of girls who were willing to throw themselves at him.

After Biology, Mr. Banner asked me to stay after class to set up make up exams. Luckily for me I only missed two, but it still sucks that I have to squeeze them in on top of everything else.

As I headed down to the cafeteria, I couldn't help but let my thoughts stray to Jazz. He is so perfect for me in every way, but why can't he see that?

I quickly bought my lunch and made my way towards my brothers and friends. As I got closer I saw Emmett's barely contained anger, and Jasper seemed to be squirming in his seat under my brother's intimidating glare. I sped up a little so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Ummm, well you see the thing is…I'm technically not dating Alice."

As Jasper said this, my step faltered slightly. Even though I knew that our sudden "relationship" was just a ruse to throw off the moronic idiots of Forks High, I still broke my heart that he didn't even try to see past my best friend status. I watched as Emmett got even angrier at Jazz's statement.

"You want to run that by me again?" He asked clenching his hands into fists. '_Oh for the love of God. Men are so stupid!'_

"Well, you see… the thing is that she, I mean this morning…" Jazz was never going to get his explanation out before Emmett decked him, so I decided to step in on Jazz's behalf.

"This morning when I came out of the main office some slut bag was draped all over him despite the fact that Jasper was trying to peel her off of him, so to help him out I said I was his girlfriend." I gently placed my hand on Jazz's shoulder as I sat down, smiling at him for some reassurance. Once I felt him relax, I rounded on Emmett. "It was my idea, so drop the big brother act Emmett. Jazz and I will figure it out without you breathing down his neck."

Emmett's face dropped slightly, knowing it was no longer his place to interfere. "Sorry, man. It's just you know the rumor mill at this school. For me to hear it from someone else, I just saw red you know? She's my, well our, baby sister." Emmett explained looking over at Edward who was nodding his head slightly.

"It's ok, Emmett." Jazz answered. "Even though I'm the younger sibling, I probably would have reacted similarly if it had been Rosalie."

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, but I couldn't quite shake the pain I felt when Jazz said I wasn't _really_ his girlfriend. Did I really do the right thing by stepping in the way I did or did I make things too complicated? The only thing I knew is that sooner or later Jazz and I had to talk, but I would put it off as long as possible. I'm not quite ready to lose him as a boyfriend – even if it was only just pretend.

**Author's Note**: I really hope this was worth the wait. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16 Ready or Not

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know the last chapter was short, but I have felt really bad that I haven't been updating. On a side note, for any of you who have read my other fic _Don't Say You Love Me_, I do want to pick that fic back up but am unsure as to where to go next. So any of you who have any ideas please send them to me in a message and you could see your idea in the chapter. I promise I will give credit where credit is due. Anyways, here is the next _Just Friends _chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters here…except Evelynn, lucky me.

**Chapter 16: **Ready or Not**  
**

My day ended with gym- not a fun class at all. Since today was raining, as one could guess it does frequently in Forks, Coach Clapp decided today was the perfect day for dodge ball. I considered asking to sit out because of my fall, but I chickened out in the end. Jazz and I were on separate teams, and it was amusing how he never once aimed for me and even "accidentally" knocked a ball that was head straight for me off course.

Once the bell rang I headed to the girls' locker room to change. I tried to change quickly to avoid an altercation with anyone. As I was heading out I heard a bunch of girls discussing Jasper.

"I bet he's only dating her because he feels sorry for her. He's never given her a second look before. It's just pathetic and desperate to use an injury to get someone's attention." Jessica Stanley stated cruelly. _I can't believe these girls who don't even know me would make such harsh judgments._

"Alice has always been waiting in the wings were Jasper is concerned. I just can't believe he actually fell for her schemes. I bet she hasn't even lost her memory. That it's all just an act." Lauren chimed in with malice.

I couldn't hold back the quiet sob that ripped through my chest. '_Is that what everyone thinks? That I'm faking?'_

"Listen to all of you gossip queens!" I head Bella yell at all the girls who were holding court. "Alice is legitimately hurt, and all of you have done despicable things in the past. Jessica, you all but went down on Emmett that year he was on the football team. And Lauren, how about your fake pregnancy scare when I first started dating Edward? At least Alice deserves the attention she is getting. You all are so despicable as to crave it just to get the flavor of the week."

Bella came storming around the corner as she left the bitch squad behind her stunned in silence. Her eyes widened as she took in my frozen form. "Oh, Alice. Don't listen to them. Jasper loves you. I can see it. Give it time, and you'll see it too."

I shook my head not believing that Jasper loved me the way I wanted him to. "He loves me the way he loves Rosalie. He doesn't…he has never…"

"Alice, listen to me. Why would Jasper agree to even a pretend relationship if he loved you like he does Rosalie?" She whispered the last part in my ear as not to be overheard. "It may sound crazy, Ali, but it's there. Just look him in the eye, it's right there."

She didn't let me say another word as we headed out of the locker room. "Hey, Jasper. Had to deal with some vipers in the locker room, but she's all yours." Bella called out giving me a little push in his direction.

I turned to her as she walked away. "Thanks, Bella, and not just for sticking up for me."

"Just doing what you would have done for me. Some day you'll remember everything you've done for me, and this will seem like nothing."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Time will tell, Ali. Time will tell."

Jazz and I walked down to our lockers in a tense silence. I knew he wanted to know what was said, but I wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Ali, I gotta run for practice, but Emmett is waiting for you in the parking lot." I nodded as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Have a good practice….wait! Jazz, how will you get home?" I spun around nervous he'd be walking home late at night.

He chuckled softly. "No worries, Ali. One of the guys will drive me home. I'll text you once I'm home, okay?"

"Okay, don't forget or…"

"Or you'll do something leaving me in pain…no worries, hun. I won't forget." Jazz smiled one last time before running towards the football field.

I smiled to myself heading towards Emmett's Jeep where he was waiting patiently for me.

"No Rose today, Em?" I asked surprised.

"Nah. She had plans with a friend, and I thought this would be a good time to spend some quality time with my little sister. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. Where to?"

"You'll see." He smiled in his own secretive way maneuvering the Jeep out onto the road. "So what should we talk about, Ali? How was everything today?"

"Everything was fine until I found out that all the sluts in the school think I'm faking amnesia to sink my claws into Jasper." I pulled my knees close to me, hating that people thought I was that desperate.

"Ali, we all know that is not true. Don't let it bother you, sweetie." I nodded unable to shake the feeling that their harsh words had left. "Ali, I mean it. Those girls are so desperate that they'll say anything. I remember when Edward had just started dating Bella, due to your insistent nudging on both sides by the way, Lauren Mallory told him that she was pregnant with his baby."

"Bella mentioned something to that effect in the locker room while standing up for me, but she said it was fake."

"Cause it was. You know, well, once you remember everything, Edward never touched Lauren, but her claim was that one night he slept with her when he was drunk off his ass. Now, Edward did get drunk one night and was gone for a decent amount of time on his own. So it was a possibility, until someone remembered that Lauren was glued to Tyler all night. So you see those girls will say anything regardless of how true it is."

I nodded mulling over everything Emmett said along with what Bella had said. "Hey, Emmett, why don't you play football anymore?"

He looked at me sharply. "How'd you find out that I played? Did you remember something?"

"Unfortunately not, it was something else Bella mentioned. She said Jessica almost went down on you the year you played. So why don't you play anymore?"

Emmett was quiet for a few minutes focusing on the road, as he pulled up to the local pizza parlor. "Well here we are. Your surprise location."

I looked at the building carefully. "Do we come here a lot?"

"Well before Bella and Rosie, you, me and Edward would come here every Friday after school for pizza. Do you remember?"

"It sounds really familiar. And they did karaoke the fourth Friday every month right?" I asked slowly.

"This is the place. I'm glad you kind of remember. We've had a lot of good times here. So come on." Emmett jumped out of the jeep before leading me inside.

We grabbed our usual table…_woah, I remember_. We were sitting for only a few minutes before a waitress came over asking for our order. Emmett ordered a large Hawaiian pizza for us to share with two Cokes.

"Hawaiian, Emmett?"

"You love Hawaiian pizza, Ali. Trust me." I nodded my ok.

"So don't think I didn't notice that you tried changing the subject from not telling me why you don't play football anymore. I won't push if you don't want to talk about it, but I was just curious."

"I'll tell you, Ali. It's just that I wish I could still play, but my rookie year, my freshman year, at the end of the season, my knee got twisted in a tackle. I had to go to the hospital and all that, but my knee wouldn't be able to take the brutality of football if I were to play again. So instead of playing the risk, I enjoy my ability to walk."

"Oh, well that sucks. I'm sorry, Emmett."

"Me too, but it's ok. My teachers don't think I'm dumb anymore because I actually have time to study, so it's ok. I don't know how Jasper does it all."

"I help him when I can with his homework and studying." I answered automatically.

"How do you know that? Ali, you just went back to school. You remembered something!" He rushed over enveloping me in a very tight hug.

"Emmett, breathing is becoming an issue." I choked out before coughing as he released me.

"Sorry I'm just so excited that your memory is coming back. Even though its only small pieces." Emmett slid back onto his chair beaming as the waitress brought over our pizza.

"I know I'm excited too. I haven't been able to remember much since I remembered that I'm in love with Jasper." I gushed as Emmett put two slices of pizza on his plate. I reached forward taking only one slice, eyeing it carefully while Emmett ate his first slice in what looked to be five bites.

"Yea, Edward told me- don't be mad." He mumbled around his food, spraying a little of it.

"Eww gross, Emmett! Swallow first, and I'm not mad that is." I took a small bite of my slice before taking an even bigger bite. Hawaiian pizza was _really_ good.

"I told you that you loved Hawaiian pizza." Emmett ate his second slice only a little slower before looking up at me with a strange look.

"What? What is it?" I was afraid I got pizza sauce on my shirt or something.

"Ali, are you okay with a pretend relationship when your feelings are real?" Emmett asked me as I checked my shirt over. I looked up surprised. Emmett really did know how to be the intuitive brother sometimes. It just came more naturally to Edward.

"I'm trying to be. I know Jazz and I will have to talk soon, but I'm not quite ready for that just yet." I answered morosely staring at my pizza.

"It's okay, Alice. It may go differently than you expect. And if it doesn't, you'll have your big brothers to give him hell, huh?" There is the big brother I expected from Emmett- the protector and the joker.

I loved both my brothers. They always made sure that I was ok. Especially now, given my accident…no it wasn't an accident…at least I don't think it was.

**Author's note: **Ok, so Alice is remembering more and is even on the verge of remembering something huge…please let me know what you think and who you'd like to hear from next!


End file.
